To Eat or Not to Eat?
by Angel of Anime
Summary: That question is plaguing the mind of Goku, almost driving him insane. Vegeta bet that Goku could not last 24 hours without eating or drinking. Will Goku survive? Who will win this bet? What are they doing in jail? More Suprises! ~***CHAPTER 13 IS UP***~
1. A Simple Bet

To Eat or Not to Eat?

Chapter One

______________________________________________________________________________

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY

The sun was shining its golden rays generously upon Capsule Corporation while the wind was gently blowing and caressing the land with its power. The first day of summer had finally arrived with long waited anticipation. It seemed like a perfect day. A perfect day for a BBQ picnic that is. 

"Goku! Vegeta! Lunch is almost ready!" Bulma, the azure haired woman, bellowed. 

Because of the intense heat, she was forced to wear navy shorts that slightly were above her knees and a plain sleeveless blouse.

"If you two don't get down here this instant then you're both going to regret it!" Chichi screamed at the top of her lungs so the whole world could hear.

Instead of her usual outfit, she was dressed in casual clothes with her shadowy hair tied up in a pony tail. _Oooh those boys are gonna get it if they don't come down SOON! _She was grilling some meat for the burgers while Bulma was trying to learn her style of cooking. 

__

Boy! How does Chichi do it!? She's a great cook and a wonderful mom. Bulma silently thought to herself.

-~-~-~--~-~

FOOD! Finally! I've been waiting forever! With that thought Goku quickly flew down but was stopped when Vegeta flew in front of him, blocking his path. 

They had been sparing in the air a few feet away from where Chichi and Bulma were.

"Kakarot where do you think you're going!?" Vegeta angrily inquired, "We're still sparing you baka!"

"But Chichi said lunch was ready and its been over **10** whole minutes since the last time I ate!" Goku innocently stated. His stomach wildly grumbled in agreement. "And besides, I don't want Chichi mad at me again."

"You're really pathetic Kakarot. Who gives a damn about your stupid mate. We weren't finished sparing. You shouldn't start things if you don't want to finish it," Vegeta yelled in disgust.

"B-b-but Vegeta..I'M REALLY HUNGRY!" Goku whined.

"Hmph. Food is all you think about. You couldn't last a day without it even if your life depended on it" Vegeta muttered under his breath.

"I could too Vegeta!" protested Goku, but his stomach was shouting the exact opposite.

"Do you want to bet on it 3rd class?" No answer. "I'll take that for a 'yes' bakayarou. Your challenge is not to eat OR drink anything for **24** hours or else I shall win the bet"

__

Bet!? How did I get myself into this! NO FOOD! That's crazy but...then again.. I could finally earn some respect. Goku quietly thought.

"If I win the bet then you Vegeta have to...um.. dress up in one of Bulma's dresses for an entire day and for the rest of the week are not allowed to scowl, and.. oh yeah you have to say nice things to everyone." Goku quickly spat out while chuckling at the thought of Vegeta actually doing that, "What happens if YOU win the bet?"

Vegeta was speechless for a second. _He really has lost his mind! Imagine me, the mighty Prince of the great Saiya-jin race dressed up in a stupid girly dress. NO WAY in hell was that ever going to happen! _

Then he smirked and added "If I... I mean **WHEN** I win the bet. You will be forced to be my servant for a month. Meaning you must let me beat you to a pulp when I desire to and whenever you address me you shall call me by my rightful name 'Great Prince Vegeta' got it? I hope your insignificant brain could comprehend that. And also, you can't tell your stupid mate or anyone else about this!"

__

Geez! Vegeta could really be a pain in the ass when he wanted to be. "Fine. You have my word."

"Good. You have my word too." A Saiya-jin's word is as good as gold. _This is going to be too easy. _Vegeta smirked again and quickly disappeared and then as swiftly as he left he came back with a stop watch.

"You're time starts now Kakarot" He said calmly.

"But Vegeta! Can't I at least eat firs--" *BONK* Before Goku could finish his sentence, Chichi came and hit him on the head with Bulma's Unbreakable Metal Plate. 

"Goku! I've been calling you for the past 15 minutes! Are you DEAF! Now you and Vegeta come and eat. The food is getting cold! GET UP NOW!" She exclaimed with total fury and vengeance shining brightly in her ebony eyes.

__

Ha! Kakarot doesn't need any more blows to his head, it will just make him more of a baka. This is going to be great... dinner and a side show! Vegeta grinned evilly.

"Ouch! Sorry Chichi, I was coming in a minute." Goku sheepishly said.

"Don't you 'I was coming in a minute' me mister! You're coming with me NOW!" and with that Chichi grabbed Goku by the ear and lead the very heavy and hungry Saiya-jin to the table. Vegeta followed them.

__

-~-~-~--~-~

"Mmmm! Something smells good Trunks!" Goten ecstatically exclaimed.

Trunks nodded in agreement and walked over to where his mom was.

"Oh hey Trunks and Goten! Come and sit down. I'll serve lunch in a sec," Bulma cheerfully said. 

"Okay mom! Where's dad and Goku? They're usually the first ones here whenever lunch is served" inquired Trunks. 

Before Bulma could answer, Chichi arrived dragging Goku along as if he was he was a bag full of trash. Vegeta was trailing behind.

"NOW sit down! BOTH of you!" Chichi hollered.

Without another word they both obediently did what she said.

__

Boy! Dad sure must have done something really bad to get this treatment. Goten carelessly thought.

"Now Goku..how many burgers do you want?" Chichi said sweetly. "I made 150 especially for YOU. It took forever but I know you would do the same."

__

Chichi must have split personalities. She's being nice now, Goku thought. 

Bulma had already served out the burgers to Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks. Everyone was eating except Chichi; she was just staring an invisible hole right through Goku.

__

Oh great! She's waiting for an answer. What am I suppose to do!? I can't eat! Goku was getting worried. Vegeta shot Goku a devilish grin and mouthed 'No food for you.'

"Goku dear," Chichi was desperately trying to control her temper. "How MANY do you want?"

"I'm not hungry Chichi" Goku nervously replied. 

The instant the words came out of his mouth, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him; A while later they started laughing till tears were flowing from their eyes like waterfalls.

__

Why is everyone laughing at me? Its not like I eat at every chance I get. Wait...I **DO** eat whenever I can. With that Goku himself started laughing and put his muscled hand behind his large head. _ Man, I'm nervous. How am I suppose to get out of this situation? How am I gonna get pass Chichi!? It's all Vegeta's fault!_

"That was a good one dad! At first I really believed it when you said you weren't hungry." Goten amusingly said.

"I'm not joking son," Goku lovingly whispered to his youngest.

__

Goku's devil mate will explode in 3, 2, 1..Vegeta started the count down in his enigmatic mind.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Chichi was ballistic "I slaved over that grill for FOUR hours just for YOU and you're NOT even going to eat it!" She slowly began to reach for her trusty frying pan.

__

Right on schedule. This is hilarious. Vegeta smirked again

"Goten, is you're dad feeling fine? He's actually standing up to your mom." Trunks whispered. 

Goten shrugged. _Dad must have already ate before or else he would never do something THIS stupid._

Chichi was about to raise her hard metal for contact on Goku's head when he rapidly added "Um...Chichi, I just remembered I have to be somewhere else."

With that Goku flew off in the Summer sky. _Chichi is going to kill me if I show my face to her again!_

-~-~-~--~-~

"Ooh! The nerve of that man! He can starve for all I care, but what am I going to do with all of these burgers?" questioned Chichi.

__

That was probably the smartest thing that baka had done in his life. He isn't as weak as I originally thought, BUT I got plenty of tricks reserved for you Kakarot. I WILL win this bet. 

Thick silence now hung in the air. Unexpectedly Vegeta stood up and coolly stated "Give me the food. I'll go find Kakarot, beat some sense into him, and make him eat it."

Chichi packed up all of the 150 burgers in a capsule and gave it to him. _At least Vegeta's good for one thing..He can hit Goku for me. _She evilly smiled at that thought.

Bulma's jaw dropped. Vegeta is actually being nice to Chichi. I think I'll reward him for that. She went near her prince and kissed him gently on his soft Saiya-jin skin and whispered in his ear, "Keep up that attitude for me and you'll get more than a peck on your cheek."

Goten and Trunks covered their small ears. They hated when people talked like that. It was really gross. 

"Hey Trunks! Let's go play somewhere else," Goten said. They both flew off.

Vegeta smirked. _This day is going really well. I got to spar, eat some fine food, watch Kakarot's mate yell at him, and got kissed by Bulma. Now I get to torture Kakarot some more._

He then located Goku's ki and flew off towards it.

__

-~-~-~--~-~

"That was a weird afternoon..lets go inside and watch some soaps. How's 'bout it Chichi?" Bulma asked.

"Ok. I need something to get my mind of Goku." With that, they went inside Bulma's vast, luxurious estate and relaxed.

__

-~-~-~--~-~

AUTHOR'S NOTE: *yawn* That took a few hours to write. If you haven't noticed by the horrible writing yet, this is my very first fan fiction. **Please Review!** I need some encouragement on whether I should continue this or not. In your review, if you can, please tell me who you want to win the bet (Goku or Vegeta) Thanks.

-Angel of Anime-


	2. Radish Man

To Eat or Not to Eat?

Chapter Two

______________________________________________________________________________

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY

__

Chichi looked like she was going to kill me! Where am I suppose to hide! Goku frantically thought. 

"Ah! Found the perfect place! Good thing Chichi can't fly or else I'd be dead meat," Goku said to himself while wiping away the sweat away from his forehead.

He flew down to a lush, fertile green area. Although he was still on Bulma's property, he was now miles away from were they were.

__

Now what do I do? I know! I'll just grab a bite to eat! That always takes my problems away. Goku smiled to himself but that look quickly disappeared. _Wait! I **CAN'T** eat! Stupid Vegeta and his stupid bet! I'll show him I can survive without eating! I'll just sleep. Yeah I'll just sleep through this bet! Vegeta didn't say I couldn't. Boy I'm getting smarter everyday!_

Goku smiled at his plan and quickly laid down on the emerald colored grass. A few seconds later he was loudly snoring.

__

-~-~-~--~-~

"Hey Trunks I found a place where we can play. Come over here!" Goten excitedly yelled to his companion.

"Okay!" Trunks then flew over where his friend was standing.

Ironically Goten had chosen the same place where Goku was sleeping. 

"Hey isn't that your da--" before Trunks could finish his sentence, Goten had covered his small mouth with his hand.

"Be quiet Trunks. I think he's trying to say something," Goten whispered and they both listened intently.

Suddenly Vegeta flew down to where Goku was, not noticing the two kids standing a few yards away. 

__

So Kakarot thinks he can sleep through this bet. Ha! He's going to go through hell before he gets any beauty sleep. He smirked at that thought.

__

"Ah! Now my dad is here! Let's hide," Trunks whispered so that only Goten could be able to hear. 

Goten nodded in response and the two boys tiptoed across toward the large leafy bushes while praying to Kami that Vegeta would not notice. They were terrified of him. 

__

If dad sees me then he'll give me the beating of my life! Trunks thought. 

Each minute he was growing more nervous thinking about that, but fortunately their prayers had been answered. Vegeta was too consumed in his thoughts to notice the two brats. They hid while frantically trying to suppress their ki.

__

-~-~-~--~-~

"No! I can't eat!" Goku mumbled out loud while still in his slumber, "You can't win this bet! I won't let you, but...these meals are so yummy..."

__

Bet!? What was dad talking about. Usually he never talked in his sleep unless something really was bugging him. Goten silently thought.

Before they arrived, Goku was having his usual dream. He was sitting down on a large, comfortable, cherry-colored chair and was wearing a shirt that read 'I Love to Eat' in big, black, bold lettering. All types of mouth watering cuisines were lined up on a table that did not seem to have an end. 

"What would you like to eat Sire?" A chubby butler asked.

"Everything please!" Goku joyfully replied. He was drooling all over the table.

Seconds later Goku's face was covered in a thick white cream from a pie that someone had thrown at him.

__

Mmmm..yummy! he thought while licking it of his face so he could see. 

"Eat that you PIG!" a voice full of sheer anger chirped. 

Goku spun around and saw Chichi; behind her was everyone else..Yaumcha, Bulma, Puar, Gohan, Trunks.....

__

What's going on? This isn't how my dream goes. They're not suppose to be here Goku questioned himself. 

Without warning everyone began throwing food at him. Tomatoes, Pizza, and all of Goku's favorite meals now were showcased on his clothes.

__

Ahhhh! I need to get out of here! He raced off while still looking back at the crazy mob following him.

"Ouch!" Goku bellowed. He had bumped into something hard, real hard. It turned out to be a short man. Goku squinted a little and saw that the shadowy figure was actually...VEGETA!

"Vegeta what are YOU doing in my dream!?" Goku was startled to death.

Vegeta evilly grinned and replied "You're going to lose this bet baka!"

He suddenly felt something hitting him.

__

-~-~-~--~-~

__

What the hell is that idiot dreaming about!? I hope its a nightmare. Well whatever it is I'm going to wake him up. Vegeta maliciously thought.

*POW* Vegeta punched his stomach. _Still not up huh? Stubborn jerk! _He was about to punch Goku again but his large fists slammed into the bare ground.

__

-~-~-~--~-~

What the!? Something was about to hit him. He quickly got out of the way. _Oh great! I wake up and see him, this day could not get any more worse. _Goku thought. 

"What were you trying to do!? Kill me while I slept!?" Goku was outraged.

"Hmph. So you finally decided to wake up baka. You were mumbling some crap in your sleep about the bet. Glad you still remembered it," Vegeta stopped and stared at Goku in the eye, "I wouldn't kill you in your sleep."

__

At least not yet. I'll do that another day. He smirked.

"Well..what do you want Vegeta!?" Goku yelled.

Without replying, Vegeta pulled out the capsule he had previously put under his cerulean Saiya-jin armor and pressed the button.

*POOF* When the smoke cleared, the burgers Chichi had packed came out. Still fresh and warm. The appetizing scent could be smelled miles away.

"Getting cranky Kakarot? Your devil mate packed some food. Come and join me. I can't possibly finish all of these," he sarcastically stated, "Wait! I forgot..you CAN'T eat! Aww, too bad. More for me." He was now smiling cruelly. 

__

Man, can he be any more of a jerk! I can't let him get to me.

Vegeta picked up a burger. It was large and juicy. Goku's stomach growled. _He's drooling already and I haven't even started torturing him. How pathetic can he be?_

"Can't you eat somewhere else Vegeta!? At least not eat in front of my face!" Goku screamed.

"Oh I'm sorry Kakarot, am I eating in front of you?" total sarcasm filled his voice. He moved and sat next to him. Now facing his side.

"I can STILL see you!" Goku yelled. He was getting angrier by the moment.

"Stare all you want 3rd class Baka! I'm not moving!" retorted Vegeta.

He then took a small bite then a larger one out of the burger. Goku could only stare at him mesmerized. Vegeta then slowly licked his lips and began to moan in pleasure. He repeated this till there was only one burger left.

"Mmmm... Kakarot, your stupid mate can actually cook," he smirked and continued, "Oh look! There's only one left!" 

He picked it up and purposely dropped it on the floor. Goku's eyes widen in shock.

__

-~-~-~--~-~

"Your dad is acting strange. He's making me hungry," Goten observed. 

"Yeah I know. So is your dad. What bet are they talking about?" Trunks whispered, "and why won't Goku eat?"

Goten shrugged and replied "We have to tell our moms about this when we go home."

Trunks nodded in agreement and watched.

__

-~-~-~--~-~

"Hey you just wasted that burger! It could've been eaten Vegeta!" Goku scolded. If there was one thing he hated it was when people spoiled food.

"If you care so much then why don't you eat it yourself? Don't you remember your three second rule? It's still good," Vegeta replied.

__

The three second rule! How could I forget that! Goku immediately rushed down and picked up the burger and was about to shove it in his mouth but stopped. The bet. How could I forget about that!?

Then he snapped. "I'm going CRAZY! Everything I see reminds me of FOOD! AAHH! I can't take it!" The words exploded out of his mouth; he then stared at the shocked Vegeta. 

__

Man! His hair sure does look like a giant radish right now. Mmmm...I like radishes. They're so tasty. Goku began to drool for the thousandth time that day. _I have to EAT it no matter what! _

__

-~-~-~--~-~

He finally admitted that he's crazy. Took him long enough to realize that! Vegeta smirked but then began to scowl. 

__

What the hell is he staring at? He's drooling like a idiot again. He snorted in disgust. 

"Radish man!!!!!!!!" Goku yelled and lunged toward the Saiya-jin prince.

Huh!? Vegeta did not have enough time to react. Goku had jumped on him, knocking both of them down. Goku was attempting to chew on Vegeta's 'radish' hair while the prince kicked him off. Goku flew back a few yards.

__

-~-~-~--~-~

Kuso! That asshole caught me off guard! Vegeta checked his hair_. Why the hell was he trying to eat my hair. He knows that a Saiya-jinn's hair is practically indestructible. _

Goku was puzzled and hollered ,"Hey Radish man! You look like a radish, smell like a radish but you sure don't taste like one!"

__

-~-~-~--~-~

"Wow! You're dad has flipped Goten!" Trunks whispered.

"Yeah I know, but it's all your stupid father's fault for making up this bet," Goten replied.

"My dad is NOT a baka! He may be crazy but he is not stupid," Trunks protested.

"Fine..whatever. Just keep it down," Goten answered. He was feeling kind of annoyed and did not feel like arguing.

__

-~-~-~--~-~

__

Radish man!? What kind of crap is that!? Hmph. Kakarot seems to have forgotten who I am.. I'll just remind him with a beating.. Vegeta snickered at that thought. _I can't ki blast the baka, he'd be knocked out and that would be no fun but I'll leave some black and blue souvenirs on his body as a reminder._

-~-~-~--~-~

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I know this chapter wasn't really good but oh well... at least I tried right? Well I like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Thank you all so much for your feedback! It's good to know that there's nice people out there ^_^ If you could, **please review **this chapter. Thanks again!

-Angel of Anime-


	3. Arguments

To Eat or Not to Eat?

Chapter Three

______________________________________________________________________________

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY

Vegeta charged towards the very confused Saiya-jin. His knee made impact with Goku's already aching stomach.

"Ouch! Why did you do that for Radish man!?" Goku barked, "You made my tummy hurt even more!"

"That's the point baka!" Vegeta yelled and smirked while he jabbed his hard elbow into Goku's soft back, "That's for chewing on my hair. Now tell me Kakarot, what is my name?"

__

-~-~-~--~-~

"Hey that isn't fair! Your daddy is beating up my dad! My father isn't even fighting back," Goten whispered. 

__

Trunks nodded and thought _Boy! I never thought I would see the day when Dad was actually beating Goku! This is cool!_

-~-~-~--~-~

"Your name is Radish man. What else could it be?" Goku sheepishly replied.

__

Oh great! He's still calling me 'Radish man' Hmm..Maybe if I hit Kakarot some more, he'll come back to reality. Vegeta thought, then began to grin.

__

He then delivered a few dozen blows to Goku's very fragile head. Goku was just standing there dazed while rubbing his forehead.

"Owww, now my head hurts. Thanks a lot!," Goku sarcastically yelled, "What happened?"

"I'll ask you again bakayarou. What is MY name?" Vegeta said in disgust. A scowl crept over his face.

__

Man I feel dizzy and HUNGRY! What's wrong with Vegeta. He's acting weird. Maybe he's under some stress Goku silently contemplated.

"Gosh Vegeta, you call ME stupid and look at you, you can't even remember your own name!"

"Shut up 3rd class! I know who I am. I am Prince Vegeta, the greatest warrior in the universe!"

__

Yeah whatever... Goku was getting annoyed with the Prince's continuous babbling. He had a short attention span and began to daydream of food again.

"Damnit Kakarot! Stop drooling and pay attention to what I'm saying!" Vegeta's anger was rapidly increasing every second, "Just five minutes ago you were trying to bite my head off thinking it was some sort of vegetable!" he spat out in total resentment.

__

Hmph. I can't believe that moron! He thinks I'm going crazy. Bullshit! He is the one who is literally losing his mind, Vegeta thought, his blood began to boil, _How can this idiot be stronger than me!? He doesn't know the difference between an apple and a banana! _

"I was!? I don't remember that!" Goku began to foolishly grin, "Hey Vegeta maybe you need to rest. You were probably hallucinating or something."

"What!? Are you calling me a liar!? You imbecile! YOU were the one who was delirious, NOT me!" screamed Vegeta.

"Geez Vegeta calm down. You don't have to bite MY head off," Goku's stomach growled ferociously. It was time to eat according to his internal clock. "Man I'm starved! Let's go and eat!"

"Is that a joke Kakarot? You must have the worst memory in the universe!" Vegeta said while chuckling at Goku's stupidity, "You can't eat ANYTHING remember?" 

__

Oh yeah the bet! I almost forgot about that! Goku nervously laughed and put his large arm behind his large head. "I knew that Vegeta! I was just um..testing you to see if you remembered."

"Whatever.. If you are so hungry then go eat. I don't have all day to wait for you to lose." Vegeta crossed his muscular arms against his broad chest and smirked.

"Shut up Vegeta! I've fought Frieza, Cell and several others adversaries, in those battles I didn't even THINK for a second about food." Goku snapped back.

Vegeta grinned, "That's not surprising. You don't think ANYWAY. You didn't have the desire to eat back then because you were under pressure to 'save the world' so to speak. There's no antagonist now. You are too weak to control your stupid feelings."

"Hey! I am NOT weak, I can do this if I set my mind to it," the tall Saiya-jin replied.

__

Yeah, if you had a mind to begin with Vegeta grinned, _Enough talking, I have to get back to torturing Kakarot._

"What are you smiling about Vegeta?" Goku asked looking puzzled.

"Oh nothing Kakarot... Just thinking about how this bet is taking a toll on your well being. It's hard to see you suffering so much like that," Vegeta was trying to sound 'compassionate' "I'll do you a favor since we're the last pure ones of our kind. I know a place where you can take your mind off food till the bet is over."

"Wow Vegeta that's the nicest thing you've ever done for me! Where is this place anyway?" Goku joyfully inquired.

__

Idiot! He actually thinks I'm really being sincere. He'll never learn. Well it is time for Kakarot to experience some hell.

"Over here!" Vegeta was wildly grinning in amusement on how gullible and trusting Goku was, "Follow me!" He then flew off towards the east.

__

I knew it! Vegeta is really a NICE guy deep down Goku smiled and raced after the prince,

__

-~-~-~--~-~

"Wow your dad is being polite to my dad!" Goten yelled in shock.

"Yeah I know! At least they finally left! I wonder where dad took Goku," Trunks innocently asked.

"Hmm...maybe our moms know. Let's go and tell them!" Goten was getting hyper.

"Okay!" Trunks stood up and stretched his small body then flew off toward the Capsule Corporation. Goten trailed behind.

__

-~-~-~--~-~

"Why did Don have scream at Mary! He is such a jerk!" Bulma yelled as she threw the small box of tissues at the large, black television.

Bulma and Chichi were sitting lazily on a large ebony sofa. Cluttered around them were mountains of junk food and trash.

"Just like your husband huh?" Chichi jokingly said. 

Bulma just stuck her tongue out in response.

"I was just kidding Bulma! It's ONLY a soap opera after all," Chichi replied.

Bulma was about to reply when the door flew open and two little Saiya-jins barged in.

"Mommy! Dad..Vegeta..the bet!" The two boys were talking at the same time and it was hard to understand them.

"Wait a second, One of you talk at a time," Bulma stated,

Trunks and Goten looked at each other and shrugged. 

"Ok I'll tell you. Me and Trunks were looking for a place to play, but instead found Daddy and then Vegeta came saying that dad couldn't eat anything for a day or he'll win some sort of bet." Goten quickly chocked out.

__

Oh great! That's Vegeta for you. I can't believe I actually thought he was being kind! He is always competing against Goku at every chance he gets Bulma silently thought to herself.

"BET!? That short monkey tricked my precious Goku into a bet! I knew he was trouble ever since I laid eyes on the jerk," Chichi began to roll up her sleeves and pop her knuckles, "Wait till I get my hands on HIM. Bulma you need to control your no good excuse for a husband! I don't know why you put up with his lazy butt! All he does is eat, talk bull, and beat up my family! That dirty weasel!"

"It's not totally dad's fault... Goku had agreed to the bet," Trunks stated trying to defended his father's name.

"Oh did he!? Well he can meet my new friend called 'the frying pan'" Chichi screamed while pulling out the metal utensil, "I can't believe he didn't even tell ME!"

"Calm down Chichi! They're just having fun," Bulma calmly said, "And besides... I bet MY Veggie will beat Goku in this bet. There's no way Goku could last an **entire **day without food. He can't even last four! I've known Goku for a very LONG time and I can HONESTLY admit that!"

Chichi's jaw dropped to the marble tilling. She was just staring at her best friend wide eyed in shock. _How_ _dare she say that!_

"He COULD too! There's NO way he is going to lose to that midget monkey! He never has and he NEVER will!" Chichi barked.

__

Midget monkey! Chichi is asking for it.. "My Vegeta could be beat your Goku any day!" Bulma retorted. _Wait! Why am I saying this!? Goku's like a brother I never had, I shouldn't insult him even though it is the truth. But then again, Vegeta is my husband..._

"Ha! You wish he could! MY Goku is TEN times stronger than that jackass could ever be!" hollered Chichi.

"Yeah, he is ten times STUPIDER!" Bulma bellowed. _Sorry Goku, where ever you are, but I just HAD to say that!_

-~-~-~--~-~

Trunks and Goten where sitting on the bottom steps while covering their little ears. Chichi and Bulma were still arguing for the past twenty minutes, showing no signs of stopping. 

__

Why do they have to be so stubborn and so LOUD! Trunks thought.

"Maybe we shouldn't have told them," Goten whispered to his friend.

"Yeah..maybe," was Trunks's only response.

__

-~-~-~--~-~

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am REALLY sorry for taking so long to update. The past few days have been kind of chaotic. I know this chapter was really short, but I will try to make the next one longer (hopefully) I would like to thank everyone who commented on the last two chapters (what you all have to say really means a lot to me ^_^) **Please Review **this chapter (it will only take a minute) Thanks again!

-Angel of Anime-


	4. Driving Along

To Eat or Not to Eat?

Chapter Four

______________________________________________________________________________

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY

__

Boy! Vegeta sure is a caring guy deep down! Goku thought while a warm smile covered his face. _All he needed was a chance to start his life over._

"Hey Vegeta! Don't you think we should drive? I mean people could get suspicious seeing us flying in the air in broad daylight! We're not from Earth and all.. I don't want any trouble!" he asked.

They had been flying for only a few seconds though the cobalt Summer sky with the gentle, warm rays of the sun stroking their muscled bodies. Vegeta abruptly stopped; causing Goku to almost knock into him. 

__

Hmm..that moron actually had something useful to say. He began to laugh loudly. _Ha! That only happens once in a blue moon._

"Fine. Go find me a car then!" Vegeta commanded.

"Huh!? But Vegeta! Chichi has my only car. You saw how she acted! She is REALLY mad at me right now! I CAN'T go back there," Goku nervously stated.

"Then what do you suppose we do baka?" the prince flatly asked.

"I know! I'll teleport us there. All you have to do is tell me where you're taking me and we'll be there in a matter of seconds," Goku proudly beamed at his idea. _I am SO smart! Why does everyone think I'm dumb?_

"Hmph. You moron! Even if I told you where we are going, you still wouldn't know where it was because you've NEVER been there!" Vegeta spat out, "and besides..it is a surprise."

__

Surprise!? I LOVE surprises! Goku giddily thought. The two Saiya-jins levitated back to the hard, gray cement floor and began to observe their surroundings.

__

-~-~-~--~-~

They were in a suburb, a few miles away from the Capsule Corporation. Shops, and houses were scattered all around them.

"Hey Vegeta! LOOK over there!" Goku yelled while pointing to a building that had a huge array of vehicles, "They have a TON of cars! I bet they could let us borrow one."

Vegeta glanced to where Goku was pointing at. It was a car rental place. 

__

I've seen this place on the box with moving pictures.. what did those humans call it..oh yes a television! He began to concentrate on remembering the rest of what he saw on the TV. _Hmm..on that television thing it showed a human taking a car then returning it. That's a good idea. I'll do that!_

-~-~-~--~-~

Vegeta raced toward the building at a inhuman speed. Goku trailed behind.

When they entered the place, the prince walked straight toward the service desk. A large woman was sitting behind it reading a diet magazine.

"Woman I demand a car right now!" Vegeta barked loudly.

The woman didn't take her eyes away from the article she was reading. This made the short Saiya-jin even angrier. _This woman is more stubborn than Bulma! How dare she ignore the mighty Prince of the Saiya-jin race. I'm royalty!_

"WOMAN!" Vegeta yelled while snatching away the magazine and ripping it to shreds. "I'LL REPEAT THIS ONE LAST TIME! GIVE ME A DAMN CAR!"

The large female sat there shocked, her eyes were wide and filled with utter fear. 

"Y-y-yes sir," she quietly stated, "Please follow me..."

__

That's more like it Vegeta smirked while he pursued her into the lot where the vehicles were kept.

"Please choose a car sir," she said nervously.

"Oooh Vegeta! Get this car! It's COOL looking!" Goku jubilantly said while pointing to it.

The Prince stared at the car. It was a dark jet black Mustang with all the works_. _The sun's rays hit it perfectly, revealing a stunning shine.

_The PERFECT car for the perfect PRINCE. It's painted my favorite color too! _He smirked. _So that 3rd class and I actually agree on something. That's a first!_

"I'll take it! Give me the keys NOW!" Vegeta bellowed. 

The woman obediently did what she was told and handed the Saiya-jin the silver keys She then walked toward the small cash register and totaled up his payment.

"That will be..." she began to speak but looked up and saw that the two men had left along with the car!

Oh great! My first day and I'm gonna get fired! she thought and heavily sighed.

__

-~-~-~--~-~

Ahh! Goku was pulled by the collar of his orange gi and was dragged in the passenger's seat by the prince. Vegeta started the car. In response it roared wildly.

A grin overtook his face _I have to tell Bulma to get me one of these! _

With that thought, he backed out of the Rental place in a matter of seconds and drove on the main road, they had twenty more miles till they reached the eastern part of Satan City.

"Hey Vegeta, how come I can't drive? I have a license," Goku inquired with a puzzled look on his face.

What kind of stupid question was that!? Vegeta pondered. 

"I'm a better driver than you will EVER be and I'm the ONLY one who knows where we're going idiot!" he replied without taking his eyes off from the road.

"HEY! I'm just as good as a driver as you!" Goku said defensively, "Just because you passed your driving test on the first try and I got it on my 10th doesn't mean that you're better than me!"

The Prince smirked remembering the day he got his license. Driving was the easiest thing to learn in his opinion.

"No need to be SO jealous Kakarot, I know you want to be just like ME," he stated smugly, "Who could blame you though, I am THE greatest being alive!"

"You're so full of yourself Vegeta. Tell me what you're better at doing then I am?" Goku curiously asked.

__

That's an easy question "I'll name a few things then since you asked.. I am a BETTER fighter than you, a BETTER driver, lover, cook, and I'm MORE good looking and intelligent than you'll EVER be! I am MORE disciplined, I can control my emotions unlike YOU, and my hair is better than yours... Plus I'm ROYALTY whereas you're just a third class bakayarou who hit his head when he was young!" Vegeta grinned. _Kakarot isn't answering because he knows that I'm right._

What a jerk! I guess Vegeta will NEVER change. I'll just annoy him the best way I know how, by talking! Goku mischievously thought.

"Hey Vegeta!" he said playfully.

The prince just glanced at him for a moment then returned his gaze to the road. _What the hell is he up to? He better not be calling me 'radish man' again _"What?"

"Nothing" Goku coolly replied. A few moments later, the tall Saiya-jin asked once more.

"Hey Vegeta!" 

"WHAT is it!?" he was getting more aggravated each minute that passed by.

"Oh Nothing..." Goku replied nonchalantly.

"Hey Veg--" before Goku could finish his statement, Vegeta had punched him in the jaw knocking the taste out of his mouth.

"That's what you get for trying to distract me from my driving baka!" Vegeta barked.

Goku just sat there, rubbing his chin in pain while staring out the window. _Ouch! My mouth hurts! I'll get him back for this! I can still talk!_

__

-~-~-~--~-~

The tall Saiya-jin turned on the radio to break the thick silence that had previously enclosed around them. He had tuned it to a Space Rock station, blasted the volume to the maximum limit, and began to sing the lyrics like a child.

"What the HELL is that noise!? Turn the damn thing off NOW! I can't concentrate!" Vegeta yelled.

Goku just stared at him amazed. "It's just a radio Vegeta! You act like I was trying to kill you or something!"

Vegeta looked at him puzzled and arched his eyebrow, "What the hell is a 'RADIO'?"

Goku started to crack up laughing, "Gosh Vegeta! Even I know what a radio is! Its a thing that plays music."

__

Damn him! I shouldn't have even asked. He began to grow frustrated, 

"How am I suppose to know all of these shitty machines you have here do? I've haven't been on this crappy excuse for a planet as long as you have!"

"Oh, that's right," Goku nervously stated, "sorry 'bout that then."

Vegeta just snorted in response. _Ten more miles till we reach the eastern part of Satan City and then the torturing begins. I'll remember to damage his voice box so he can't talk. EVERY time he opens his mouth he proves his insolence!_

-~-~-~--~-~

"Are we there yet Vegeta?" the tall Saiya-jin immaturely asked.

"No" was Vegeta's only response.

Seconds past and Goku spoke again.

"Are we there yet?"

"No" Vegeta said holding back some of his rage.

Another few seconds past...

"Are we there yet?"

"NO! Does it look like where there!? NO it doesn't! Don't be so damn impatient. Do you want me to punch you again Kakarot!? I'll gladly do it," he snickered.

"Um..no thanks," Goku said while rubbing his jaw, "I'll be quiet then."

__

-~-~-~--~-~

Goku began to stare out the window. A sign flashed by telling the speed limit_. 85 miles per hour! That will take us forever to get to wherever were going! I'm getting hungrier every second!_

"Can't you drive any faster Vegeta?" he whined, "I mean come on! Even YAUMCHA could drive faster than the speed you're going at and that's saying a lot!"

The prince was shocked completely.

"HOW DARE YOU COMPARE THE MIGHTY SAIYA-JIN PRINCE WITH THAT DUMBASS!" Vegeta almost popped a vein. He highly despised Yaumcha for cheating on Bulma before he claimed her as his mate. A minute later he got his composure back.

"So you want me to go fast Kakarot?" he said maliciously while smiling evilly.

The short Saiya-jin slammed his foot into the accelerator pedal and changed the mode from 'normal' to 'turbo'

"Get the hell out of my way fat ass!" Vegeta barked through his window at another driver who was in front of him.

__

Yikes! Vegeta has LOST it! I guess I shouldn't have said that stuff...Goku thought while glancing at the speed they were going on.

"210 miles per hour! Geez don't you think we should slow down!? You could run over someone!"

"Shut up Kakarot! You wanted to go fast and I'm doing what you said. You should learn to think before you speak baka!" he yelled in response.

Goku was about to reply but something stopped him. There was an ear piercing buzzing noise. What could that be? His jaw dropped at the sight behind him.

"V-v-vegeta..." he stuttered out tensely.

"Spit it out already!" the prince screamed furiously.

"L-l-look behind you!" 

__

If this is another one of Kakarot's pranks, I SWEAR I'm going to kick his sorry ass to another galaxy! He spun around and glanced back; his eyes were now as wide as saucers.

There were about fifteen or so police cars hot on their trails on the ground while another five were in the air.

"KUSO!!!!!!" Vegeta screamed.

__

-~-~-~--~-~

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know, this story is getting stranger by every chapter but I'm making this up as I type it! ^_^ I again would like to thank the reviewers (you all are the BEST! =D ) **Keep** on **Reviewing** so I know that someone is still reading this fan fiction and I am not just wasting my time on it. ^_~ Thanks again!

-Angel of Anime-

__


	5. The News Reaches Home

To Eat or Not to Eat?

Chapter Five

______________________________________________________________________________

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY

"MY Goku could beat your husband's little butt any day!" Chichi barked. _That will finally shut her up!_

Bulma just stared at her wide eyed then finally replied, "Little butt!? Ha! How do YOU know he has a 'little butt' Chichi? Have you been looking down there?" She cruelly smiled. _She's stuck now! I win this argument again! Bulma-1 Chichi-0.._

Chichi's face flushed in embarrassment but was quickly overtaken in pure rage, "WHAT! I do NOT look at that monkey that way! He is just a pathetic ape in my eyes, and QUIT changing the subject! My husband is THE best and that's FINAL understand!?"

"Hmph." _Vegeta's attitude is beginning to rub off on me. I like it! _She tried to mock his notorious scowl but in effect looked ridiculous, "Wanna bet on it?"

-~-~-~--~-~

"I can't take it. They're wasting their time fighting over something stupid while our fathers are missing. Kami! Who knows what my dad is doing to Goku!" Trunks yelled while charging down the ivory colored stairs toward the living room.

Goten nodded silently and followed the lavender haired boy.

-~-~-~--~-~

Chichi just shot her a look that could kill even the wildest of beasts in an instant, "You're on sister! Just be prepared to lose!"

"Same to you!" Bulma callously stated while looking her straight in the eye for a full minute.

Abruptly two Saiya-jin children barged in once again.

"Mother you are acting just like dad! Snap out of it for Kami's sake!" Trunks screamed, "We have to find Goku before father hurts him!"

"You too mom," Goten fearfully replied.

Bulma and Chichi both glanced at each other nervously, both thinking about the same thing..._Vegeta and Goku_!

"Thanks you two...I don't know what got into us," the black haired woman lovingly said while embracing her son.

"Yeah, sorry about that Trunks." Bulma smiled and hugged him, "Don't worry, Vegeta wouldn't lay a finger on Goku if he knows what's best for him. Now let's just relax and watch some TV. I'll go get us some snacks from the kitchen."

The two boys were thrilled and raced in the vast entertainment room. Chichi followed the duo and sat down on the comfortable dark chair.

-~-~-~--~-~

__

Now what to make...Bulma asked herself while surveying her surroundings.

The kitchen was massive compared to most houses. The fridge was ALWAYS stocked with food in order to fill up the Saiya-jin's colossal hunger.

"Yes! I found the popcorn!" She joyfully said to herself; grabbing about five packets from the pantry and throwing them into the microwave.

Now..what else to serve. She began to rummage through the metal cupboard till she stumbled upon a large bag of chips. _That will have to do.._

Before she could open it the phone was deafeningly ringing.

__

Hmm..I wonder who could be calling. The phone number here is private. It's probably Vegeta... He's got a LOT of explaining to do. 

With that thought in mind, the azure haired woman picked up the sleek, gray phone and whispered, "Hello"

-~-~-~--~-~

Both of the Saiya-jin children raced for the remote and grabbing the device firmly same time.

"Hey Trunks! Give me the remote! I wanna watch some animes!" Goten yelled while jerking the object toward him. 

Trunks did not weaken his grasp but pulled it toward him, "No way bakayarou! This is MY house and MY remote now hand it over!" he barked, "I get to decide what we watch!"

It was a vicious tug of war. They were equally matched in strength. Both were unwilling to give up the black object. 

"Come on! Give ME the remote!" Goten screamed angrily and dragged it towards him with all of his strength. 

"No way!" Trunks yelled while still holding the remote, "YOU give it to me NOW or I'll ki blast you baka!"

__

They sure do remind me of their dads when they're mad. I guess the saying is right 'Like father, Like son' Chichi smiled but then that look turned into rage when she heard Trunk's last statement. _He better not blow up my precious son! I'm going to end this madness!_

She stepped toward the still quarreling Saiya-jins and with ease grabbed the remote. 

They just stared at her expressionless. _What just happened!? _Trunks silently asked him.

"Now you two go and sit down! You are going to watch something educational," she explained while turning on the television and leaving it on a channel, "There! You can watch the news!"

"But mom!" Goten whined, "Me and Trunks wanted to watch some animes NOT some boring news cast!"

Chichi was shocked speechless. _Goten usually NEVER speaks back to me! He must be spending to much time with that Trunks boy!_

"Animes are just a WASTE of your time! Now go and SIT down NOW! BOTH of you!" she screamed while pointing toward the sofa.

The duo just obediently did what she asked and sat down pouting. Chichi smiled _That's more like it! _she thought while joining them. They were now all staring blankly at the news broadcast.

-~-~-~--~-~

"And now for local news," the skinny anchor man replied, "Earlier today, near Satan City there was a high speed car chase. And now well go off to Aecile for the details. Aecile?"

The screen changed and now a young woman with red hair holding a microphone appeared.

"Yes Jaie. Almost about an hour ago, the Satan City Police Department were pursuing a car, specifically a black mustang that was said to be rented or stolen. The driver of the vehicle was going around speeds of around 200! The speed limit is was 85! Thankfully, whoever this mad man was, he did not run over any innocent civilian's lives and has finally been captured.."

-~-~-~--~-~

"Took those PIGS long enough to catch that lunatic!," Chichi hollered at the screen, "By the speed they were going at, that man could have KILLED someone! If I was on the police force, that HOBO would be in jail sooner!"

-~-~-~--~-~

"Hold on, I am receiving an update to the situation," Aecile replied, "It seems that there was actually another man involved in this. We have finally discovered their identities!" 

The screen changed now revealing the mighty Saiya-jin prince's picture. He was scowling as usual in his indigo armor.

"The first driver is named 'Vegeta.' Not much is known about this character or why he would break the law. He is currently married to multi-billionaire Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corporation."

The picture changed and now showcased a picture of Goku, he had a goofy grin on his face and was dressed in his orange gi.

"The second man, Vegeta's accomplice, is named 'Son Goku.' We still have not figured out their motives yet. I'll keep you informed. This is Aecile reporting for 'Z TV' . Now back to you Jaie."

-~-~-~--~-~

Bulma asked cautiously again, "Hello? Who are you?"

The voice on the other end of the line began to speak, "Is this Mrs. Bulma Briefs?"

"Yes but I'll be the one asking the questions here buddy! Now tell me who YOU are!" She barked back.

"Excuse me for not telling you, I am Officer Kielane from the Satan City Police Department. I am here to inform you that your husband, Vegeta, and his 'friend' Son Goku are now currently being held in jail. I suggest that you arrive there as quick as possible and bail them out. Thank you for your time. Good day!" 

With that, hastily he hanged up, fearing the woman wrath. Bulma was speechless. The officer had said everything so quickly, she could not comprehend it all. 

A million thoughts running through her mind at once _Vegeta...Goku... in jail! But Why!? How? _She then collapsed to the marble floor due to the pure shock.

-~-~-~--~-~

Chichi's jaw dropped to the marble floor. _MY Goku broke the LAW! How dare he!? It's all that monkey man's fault! He made him do this! _

"WOW! Our dads are criminals Trunks! That's awesome!" Goten happily yelled.

Trunks grinned and replied ecstatically, "Yeah I know! Wait till Mom finds out!"

"I'm going to be just like your dad when I grow up Trunks! He's so COOL!" the black haired Saiya-jin replied.

Chichi snapped out of her thoughts the moment those words came out of her son's mouth.

"WHAT!? You will NOT be like that man! You are going grow up to be a SCHOLAR like your brother Gohan when you grow up!" Chichi bellowed; then ran into the kitchen to find her friend unconscious. 

-~-~-~--~-~

__

What happened? Bulma awoke with Chichi's worried face staring straight back at her.

"Oh it's only you Chi! I had this horrible nightmare that the police called me and said that Goku and Vegeta were in jail! Thank Kami it was only a dream!" the blue haired woman sighed in relief.

Chichi became apprehensive, "Bulma, that wasn't a dream. They ARE in jail right now and we have to get them out before they get any more media coverage! Now come on!"

Bulma just sat there shocked. A part of her wanted to let them remain in prison as punishment but larger part wanted them back home.

"Okay, get the boys. I'll be waiting in the car for you all. Tell me what you know then!"

Chichi nodded and left.

-~-~-~--~-~

"When I'm old enough to drive. I'm gonna go as fast as your dad Trunks!" Goten yelled.

"Yeah, so am I! We'll race each other. I bet I could beat you though," the lavender boy said smugly.

Goten was about to retort but stopped when he sensed his mother's ki drawing near, "Shh! my mom's coming" he whispered barely audible.

Chichi stormed in, _Hmm...it's awfully quiet here. I wonder what they're up too. Never mind, I don't have time to waste. MY Goku is probably dying from hunger by now!_

"You two, follow me NOW! We're leaving!" she stated.

The two Saiya-jin children just stared at each other for a moment, shrugged, and followed her towards the vehicle.

__

-~-~-~--~-~

Bulma was anxiously waiting in her father's state-of-the-art car. _What's taking them so long! _ Her eyelids were about to close but shot up when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey mom! We're going to go see Daddy in jail!" Trunks joyfully replied. Bulma just looked at her son like he was insane. _He shouldn't be proud of that!_

Suddenly Goten appeared and hopped in the back seat with Trunks while his mom sat in the front along Bulma.

"Now Chichi, before we go tell me what you know so far," she said calmly.

The raven haired woman explained what she previously saw on the news cast in detail.

-~-~-~--~-~

"We can't leave those two alone for an hour and not expect trouble to follow. Even Trunks and Goten are more mature then them!" Chichi yelled.

__

Thank Kami they were only speeding! I thought they robed a bank or something. Bulma just chuckled at that thought while pulling out of Capsule Corporation on to a busy intersection. 

-~-~-~--~-~

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I like to thank ALL of the reviewers! (especially those who are reviewing every chapter) You all are great! :) I'm REALLY sorry about the pathetic chapter you just read! . I'll try to make the next one much better ^_^ **Keep Reviewing**! Thanks again!

-Angel of Anime-

__


	6. Jail Break

To Eat or Not to Eat?

Chapter Six

______________________________________________________________________________

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY

The cell was dark, small, and dirty. The Saiya-jin prince was sitting on a long, hard, metal bench mediating. His tanned face was plastered in a permanent frown, his eyes shut, blocking out all light, while his eyebrows were furrowed.

__

How the HELL did I get myself into this!? Kuso! I am the mighty Lord Vegeta! I DESERVE much better treatment! His mind was now completely consumed in what had just took place a few moments ago.

-~-~-~--~-~ **FLASHBACK **-~-~-~--~-~

"Shit! Those police officers are after us! It's ALL your fault Kakarot you baka! YOU told me to go faster!" Vegeta screamed while still driving at tremendous speeds.

"Gosh! I was just playing around. I didn't really think that you would actually listen to me Vegeta," Goku nervously stated while placing his hand behind his back.

"Well I did BAKA! Now we have fifty of those idiots after us!" the prince growled, "Every time I'm with you something bad ALWAYS happens. You're bad luck! What am I suppose to do now!?"

The taller Saiya-jin just gazed at him and sheepishly replied, "We could just let them arrest us I guess. It IS the right thing to do and besides no one will get hurt."

Vegeta gawked at Goku in total disbelief, "What the HELL Kakarot!? I could see why you NEED to be locked up in one of their mental asylums, you must be taking some sort of drugs if you actually think I would give up that easily! The Prince of all Saiya-jins NEVER backs down from a challenge! The ONLY way they will get me is if I LET them and it will be a cold day in HELL before that happens!"

"You are all under arrest, please step out of the car immediately!" one of the officers screamed through his megaphone from his car. 

Goku sulked back in his seat and began to think _He's become a lunatic! I have to stop him! But how!? _then an idea struck him.

The prince was hunched over the seat, too consumed in his own thoughts to know what the other Saiya-jin was plotting against him. _Shimatta! If I didn't have to live in this cursed planet, I would have killed all of those pigs! _

Without any warning, Goku dived toward Vegeta's direction; grasping on to the steering wheel and moving it towards him, causing the car to spin violently around in circles.

"WHAT THE HELL!" the Saiya-jin Prince tried to gain control of the situation, but was too late.

*BOOM* The vehicle had crashed right into a metal poll, making it now impossible for it to be driven ever again,

__

Where is that asshole now!? Baka! Caught me off guard and wrecked the damn car! He is going to get exactly what he deserves now! Vegeta brutally pondered while getting up from the scrapes of metal.

Unknown to the prince was that Goku was right behind him, he had suppressed his ki so it was extremely hard to sense. _I'm really sorry about this Vegeta...but this is for your own good old buddy! _

__

Hmm...where is that energy coming from? Vegeta glanced behind him but could only gasp in shock as he witnessed a giant blast approaching him at an immense speed; striking his body lifeless. Suddenly, everything went black.

-~-~-~--~-~ **END** **FLASHBACK **-~-~-~--~-~

Vegeta's eyes darted open when he heard the door squeak open.

"Hey Vegeta! Glad you finally came back to reality!"

__

Oh great, If being in jail wasn't bad enough, that bakayarou has to be my cell mate! "What happened Kakarot!? HOW did I end up in a filthy place like this? A Saiya-jin prince does not deserve this kind of treatment!" he spat out in disgust.

"Well after I blasted you, you were unconscious, the police came and took us here," Goku began to grow nervous.

"Hmph. For your information I ALLOWED you to hit me with that ki blast! You know I could have EASILY blocked it if I wanted too!" his anger was rising steadily.

"Uh...I know that," Goku placed his hand behind his head again _Boy, he's really mad about this. I better change the subject then_, "Hey Vegeta, look at the cool smiley face sticker I found!"

Vegeta glanced up to look at it for a moment then spoke, "Baka! I DON'T care! How old are you mentally Kakarot? Four years old! Even my brat acts more grown-up than you!"

"Last time I checked I was.." he began to count on his fingers but stopped, "Oh shut up Vegeta! You are just jealous that I also got a candy bar too and you DIDN'T!"

"Hmph. So you have some candy huh?" The prince grabbed at great speed and gulped it down in one bite, "Thanks Kakarot, I was getting hungry," he said while licking his lips.

Goku's eyes widened immediately, "VEGETA! That was MINE!"

"It's not yours anymore," he cruelly replied while rubbing his hard stomach, "It's in my belly now. You should be thanking me too, I saved you from temptation. You were about to eat it."

"HUH!? I wasn't going to eat it! I was going to save it till tomorrow!" the taller Saiya-jin screamed.

Vegeta fell of the bench from laughing so hard "Ha! You actually SAVING food rather than devouring it! I thought I would never see the day when that happened!"

__

Why is he laughing so hard? "What's so funny about that? I was going to keep it BUT you ate it before I could! That man only gave me one!" 

The prince raised an eyebrow, "What man? WHO gave you this!?"

"This really nice officer person! He wanted to know my home telephone number but I couldn't remember it so I gave him your house number at Capsule Corp. In return he gave me that chocolate bar that you ATE! At least I still have the sticker though."

"WHAT!? You imbecile! Do you know what you just did!?"

Goku began to scratch his head, "Um...I dunno. What did I do?"

Vegeta was fuming, "YOU MORON! That man tried to bribe you and you let him! He probably called my mate and told her to come get us!"

The Saiya-jin in the orange gi looked confused, "Don't we want her to get us out of here?"

"No dumbass! We don't! Kuso! She is probably going to blame this ALL on me! I know that woman," he punched the wall in frustration; easily breaking it, "I'm leaving this hell hole before she comes to yell at me!"

"Wait Vegeta, I'm coming too! I bet Bulma is going to bring Chichi along with her. She is going to beat me senseless if she finds me here!" Goku nervously spat out.

Vegeta smirked, "So you're scared of your own mate Kakarot? Fine, I'll let you come with me. But first I have to think a way to get past all of those guards without using my powers."

Suddenly an idea struck Goku, "Hey Vegeta!"

"Be quiet! I'm trying to think!"

"But Vegeta!" he protested.

"Don't do this again Kakarot! Haven't you learned anything from that punch I delivered to your jaw in the car?" his voice was getting dangerously low.

"But I have this great idea! I can teleport us out of here! No one will see it happen!"

Vegeta sat there in silence, thinking about his options _I don't have any other choice...ah what the hell! If he screws up again I'll kick his ass! _Satisfied with his mental decision, he stood up and spoke, "Since there isn't much time left, I'll give you the honor to transport me, the Great One, to Eastern Satan City."

__

Does he ever leave his pride alone? I guess not. Well here goes nothing!

With his left hand, he formed just two fingers and placed those on his large forehead. He laid his other palm on the prince's broad shoulder. 

__

East Satan City! All I have to concentrate and we'll be there in a matter seconds.

The two Saiya-jins vanished into thin air. Now all there remained in the cell was thick silence.

-~-~-~--~-~

As soon as they reached Police Headquarters, Chichi made a mad dash towards the front desk. A middle aged brown haired man was sitting behind it.

"Hey YOU take me to my husband!" she screamed.

The male looked at her strangely, "Excuse me lady, but you will have to have a seat and fill out a few papers before we can allow you to visit criminals."

Bulma raced inside and stood beside her best friend. Goten and Trunks trailed behind her, admiring the place.

So this is what a jail looks like? Cool! The lavender haired boy happily thought. 

HOW DARE HE CALL MY HUSBAND A 'CRIMINAL'!? Chichi was enraged; grabbing the man's blue collar and shaking him violently, she began to speak again, "Listen you! I'll only repeat this one more time! TAKE ME TO MY GOKU NOW DAMNIT!"

"Yeah! Beat him up mom!" Goten yelled ecstatically. 

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Trunks repeated over and over while pounding his fists on the desk. _Wow! This day could not get any better!_

Oh Kami! She is going to kill that man! I better do something quick or else...Bulma thought apprehensively.

"WELL? TAKE ME!" the black haired female screamed, tightening her grip. Everyone began to stare at the chaotic scene that was unfolding.

"Chichi, I think you should let him go so he could at least breath," Bulma stated nervously. _I have NEVER seen her this mad before!_

Without a word, she dropped the man to the floor; he gasped for air, chocking at the same time.

-~-~-~--~-~

Knowing what was best for him, he got up and grabbed the keys that opened the rooms.

"Right this way please.." he said weakly.

The four of them pursued the weary officer to a cell.

"Here should be the place where Son Goku and Vegeta are." The man opened the door to let them inside and quickly raced off fearing that the woman would hit him again.

-~-~-~--~-~

"I didn't know your mom could do that Goten! She can be pretty cool sometimes," Trunks whispered to his companion.

"Yeah...**sometimes**," the other Saiya-jin replied.

-~-~-~--~-~

"Goku! Get out here now!" Chichi bellowed as she walked in.

Bulma flipped on the light switch, and gasped. Nothing but a candy wrapper and a smashed wall remained. _I should have known they would escape!_

"Where are they! They left us AGAIN! I bet that monkey man made Goku do this!" she bawled. 

"AWESOME! Now they're fugitives running away from the law!" Trunks wildly grinned but abruptly stopped when his mom shot him a hard stare.

"Don't jump to conclusions Chi. I think I know where they went. I once took Vegeta to this place once before Trunks was born. I bet they went there," Bulma calmly replied.

Chichi glanced at her, "You mean you and that jerk actually went on a date!?"

The other female sighed, "No time to explain! Let's go! It's going to take a while for us to get there!"

They rushed out of the place at inhuman speed after Bulma had paid for the damage the two Saiya-jin had did.

I can't believe they wrecked the car! Oh well.. She thought as they pulled out of the parking lot.

-~-~-~--~-~

The duo arrived at East Satan City in a matter of milliseconds.

"You have to teach me how you do that Kakarot!" the prince stated.

"Sure, its easy to learn. It comes in handy especially when Chichi is angry. I just disappear for a while till she cools off. So Vegeta, where is this surprise place you were talking about earlier?" Goku questioned.

Vegeta began to survey his surroundings, his mouth turned into a devilish grin. _How ironic! That baka took me exactly where I wanted to go! Now my fun begins!_

Goku began to casually walk toward him but suddenly stopped and stared.

-~-~-~--~-~

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I apologize for taking so long to update! Thank you all for your gracious reviews. ^_^ You all are wonderful! I can't believe I'm already done with chapter 6! Time is passing by quickly! If you have any ideas or suggestions just email me at Anime87Neko@hotmail.com (don't be shy) **Please Keep Reviewing! **Thanks again! 

-Angel of Anime-

__


	7. Torture?

To Eat or Not to Eat?

Chapter Seven

______________________________________________________________________________

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY

Goku just stared in bewilderment at the place. It was enormous, covering **FOUR** acres of land, the massive ashen building was shimmering in a warm, inviting, golden color. 

Vegeta glared at him cruelly _If that idiot is amazed at how this place looks from the outside, wait till he gets inside... _

"Hey 3rd class, stay here and **DON'T** move till I come back for you!"

"Yeah sure.." the other Saiya-jin absently replied but quickly snapped out of his trance when he heard the sliding doors shut as the prince entered the mysterious place.

Goku was now all by himself, standing tall with a giant smile on his tanned face. _So this is how the city looks like!? Wow! I've never been here before! _

The giant clock tower boomed loudly indicating it was six in the evening. Shops began to light up almost simultaneously; the number of children outside decreased while more the amount of adults skyrocketed. 

__

It's night already...time sure flew by. His smile began to fade into one of anxiety. _Oh kami! I REALLY gotta go to the bathroom! What am I suppose to do now!? Vegeta said to stay put but I CAN'T hold it. He'd understand. Now where to go..._

His black eyes began to roam the land but stopped when he noticed a small shop in the corner of the store. _That will have to do I guess_. With that thought he rapidly ran inside.

-~-~-~--~-~

The prince calmly sauntered inside the massive building and began to look around. The air was scented with wondrous flavors of meals. Music filled the air and a few customers began to dance. There were hundreds of chefs, grilling, slicing, baking things while other employees were taking orders. Business was busy as usual. 

__

Where is that idiot, Mickal! Vegeta pondered but quickly spun around when he felt something tapping his shoulder.

"Glad you have returned Prince Vegeta. Will you be having the usual today sir?" A tall, lilac haired waiter asked calmly.

The Saiya-jin smirked, "Not today, I have things planned." He swiftly jumped on a steel table and spoke loudly once more, "Listen up you weaklings, ALL of you are going to do as I say!"

The music abruptly stopped while everyone was listening intently on the Prince's words as he explained his devious plan.

"Now the bakayarou will be dressed in an disgusting orange gi. When I arrive here with him, that is your cue to begin. Anyone who disobeys me will perish. Any questions?" 

The room was silent. "Good. I'll be back," he stated smugly as he casually strolled outside.

__

-~-~-~--~-~

"So where is this place they went?" Chichi curiously asked.

"It's called 'Mickal's' It is THE largest restaurant in the entire world. They have millions of cuisines. It's like food heaven. I bet Goku would love it! I took Vegeta there once so he would stop complaining about my cooking. We go there a lot now." Bulma replied while still keeping her eyes on the road.

"WHAT!? That ape took my husband there!? He is probably killing him!? Food is Goku's weakness. Your husband is EVIL! I don't know why you put up with him. HOW in the world did you end up falling in love with that jerk and have Trunks!?" the raven haired woman yelled.

Bulma began to laugh. _If she only knew_, "I'll tell you about that another day Chi. It's a LONG story."

Trunks snapped out of his daydream when he heard his name, "Hey mom. Where did I come from? Goten said the stork came and dropped me down. I say the mailman delivered me. Which one of us is right?"

"I saw it on the TV! It was a cartoon where a bird dropped a baby to their parents. That's what happens right mom?" Goten innocently asked.

Both Chichi and Bulma glanced at each other in shock. 

__

How did we get on this topic!? I better change the subject. "Hey look, there's a police car behind us," the blue haired woman stated while pointing to the back of the car.

The two Saiya-jin boys turned around and began to look.

"I don't see any police cars mom!" Trunks yelled.

"It's there sweetie. Just keeping looking." _Phew! At least they stopped asking questions. We are almost there._

"Hey Goten, do you see anything?" the lavender haired boy asked.

"Nope, maybe we should try looking harder."

The other boy shrugged, "I guess so. I really wanna see a police car!"

-~-~-~--~-~

Goku ran inside the small shop. "Excuse me but where is the restroom!? I REALLY got to go! It's an emergency!"

The green haired female sitting behind a service desk arched an eyebrow, "It's right down the hall to your right BUT you have to buy something first in order to use it."

"BUY SOMETHING!? I DON'T have any money at all!" he was now jumping up and down on the verge of tears, "Come on Lady! I'm going to pee in my pants soon!"

"No, sorry sir. It's against store policy. Buy something FIRST then you may go," the woman said callously.

__

Oh Kami! I can't hold it any longer! The Saiya-jin quickly teleported himself to the bathroom. 

-~-~-~--~-~

"Where did that imbecile go!?" Vegeta screamed angrily. _So he thinks he can run away from what I am going to do to him. Ha! He is surely mistaken._

The prince closed his eyes and began to search around for Goku's large ki. _So that's where he went._

He walked toward the store and was about to open the door when the other Saiya-jin came out grinning.

"Why the hell are you smiling Kakarot!? Damnit! I told you not to move; now follow me!" 

He walked in 'Mickal's' restaurant; Goku was following behind. 

-~-~-~--~-~

"Ah! Son Goku! You finally arrived. Come sit down," a waiter yelled while tugging on his shirt.

He cautiously sat down on the wood chair. All he could see was miles and miles of assorted food. _This place is bliss! I should come here all the time!_

"You are going to be the manager of this place sir," another person stated.

Goku's eyes widen in joy, "I am!? WOW!"

"But..."

"But? You mean there is a catch?" he asked with concern.

Vegeta was standing in the back of the room, smirking evilly with his strong arms crossed across his chest. _This is going exactly as I planned. He is so predictable._

"All that you have to do Son Goku is..." he brought in a silver platter and opened up the lid to reveal a vanilla cupcake, "Eat this. Very simple."

The man shoved the plate in front of him. _This is my LUCKY day! He picked up the dessert Wait what am I doing!? This could all be a set up by Vegeta! He brought me here and all but then again...this could be real! I could actually own this place and get to eat everything here as much as I want._

He stared at the cupcake, then at Vegeta, and back to the treat. _I like the cupcake better than him. Here goes nothing! _

Why is he staring at me for? Eat the damn thing! The prince began to scowl.

The taller Saiya-jin was about to devour the little meal but unexpectedly stopped when he felt a strong, familiar coming. _Who could that be!? NO, it CAN'T be! Anyone but her!_

"GOKU! Drop that cake THIS minute. You're coming home right NOW!" Chichi screamed, "And as for you monkey man! DON'T ever think of coming near him again!" She began to beat Vegeta with her almighty metal frying pan.

__

Blasted woman messed everything up! He was about to eat! "Kuso! Get your damn devil mate off me Kakarot!" 

Goku raced over towards them and grabbed her utensil. _She is really mad! Oh boy, I am in trouble now.. _"Now Chichi, calm down. You are getting upset over nothing!"

"WHAT!? Upset over nothing!? You and that jerk make up a bet, steal a car, break the law, and don't even tell me where you went! I think that's enough to make anyone mad! Don't you agree!?" she was fuming with rage.

The Saiya-jin placed his hand behind his head, "Uh...I guess so."

"YOU GUESS SO!? Is that all you can say! How about an apology!?"

Bulma, Trunks, and Goten finally ran inside the building.

"Oh yeah, I'm REALLY sorry Chichi," Goku sincerely said.

-~-~-~--~-~

__

Hmph. Now he is apologizing, that weakling. 

"Hey daddy, me and Goten saw you on the news! You are so cool!" the lavender boy said.

Vegeta smiled, "Tell me something I don't know. How the hell did you all know about the bet? "

"Forget about it. It doesn't matter now. Let's go home," Bulma replied.

"Wait! It was you two brats! I thought I had felt someone's ki this morning in the bushes. You two told! You are going to get punished for this Trunks. Now you are going to spar with me three times a week instead of one!"

"WHAT!? But dad I don't want anymore broken ribs!" the little Saiya-jin yelled in shock.

"Well you should have thought about that BEFORE you tattled. I'm leaving," the prince smugly replied.

__

This isn't fair! The lavender haired boy nudged on his mothers shirt, "Hey mom, can I sleep over at Goten's house for the night?"

Bulma smiled "Sure, go ahead but be back by tomorrow. Hey Goku do you all need a ride home?"

"No thanks. Chichi wants to take a taxi home. We'll see you tomorrow then."

-~-~-~--~-~

Vegeta was sitting down in the driver's sear waiting for Bulma. _How long does it take that woman to get out? Shimatta! I was so close to winning the blasted bet. Well this isn't over till I say it is._

Bulma hopped inside, "Let's go home. Trunks is going to stay with Goten for the night, so it's just going to be you and me."

The prince smirked, _At least one good thing came out of today._ With that thought behind him, he drove home. 

-~-~-~--~-~

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry about the really strange and bad written chapter ^^; I again would like to thank the reviewers (I am only continuing this fic because of you all) **Keep Reviewing** ^_^ Thanks!

-Angel of Anime-


	8. Sleepwalking

To Eat or Not to Eat?

Chapter Eight

______________________________________________________________________________

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY

Night had finally fallen across the Sons residence. All was quiet and peaceful through out the entire house, all except two Saiya-jin children. They were sitting lazily on the wooden floor playing video games.

"No! I'm going to lose!" the lavender boy shrieked.

Goten glared at him for a moment and spoke, "Geez! Can you yell any louder! You could have woken up my parents."

__

No way am I going to let him beat me. Time for a little distraction. "Hey look Goten! Your mom's right behind you!" Trunks yelled.

Goten spun anxiously spun around. _Oh no! She's going to yell at me for staying up so late._ He closed his eyes, waiting for a lecture from his mother, but surprisingly there was nothing but silence.

Meanwhile Trunks was talking advantage of the moment and finished the race, _Goten is such a sucker! _"I win AGAIN! In your face!" He began to laugh uncontrollably.

The black haired Saiya-jin slowly opened his eyes and looked around only to find his friend grinning at him, "Hey! You tricked me! You're such a cheater Trunks!"

"It's not my fault that you actually believed what I said," he turned around and smirked, "You should have seen the look your face! You looked so stupid!"

"You would be terrified too if you had my mom as your mom," Goten angrily yelled while sticking out his tongue, "You're acting like more like your dad everyday. It's scary."

The lavender haired boy just glared at him with confused eyes, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Umm...it's both," his stomach began to growl, "hey let's go and eat something. Come on!" He inaudibly stalked out of the room.

"Are you sure there's enough food left in the fridge?" Trunks asked as he followed his companion down the dark hall.

"Yeah of course. My mom made too many meals today and since dad couldn't eat anything; we now have a LOT of leftovers," Goten whispered, "You have to be real quiet now; their bedroom is on the right."

Trunks silently nodded in agreement and pursued the other boy. *CRASH* The two boys stopped dead in their tracks and stared at each other. 

"Did you just hear that?" Trunks quietly asked in shock.

Goten nodded with apprehension, "Maybe someone is trying to break in. Go and get my baseball bat from my room. We are going to teach this guy a lesson!"

__

Good thing I slept over tonight! This is going to be fun. The lavender haired boy raced inside Goten's room and rapidly grabbed the metallic object.

__

-~-~-~--~-~

Vegeta was lying down in the vast, comfortable bed with his mate lovingly wrapped in his arms.

I wonder what's on his mind... the blue haired female pondered, "What's wrong Veggie?" she innocently asked.

He stared at her and gruffly replied, "Don't call me that again. It sounds weak and pathetic. Be glad I don't make you address me as 'Prince Vegeta."

"Whatever...Veggie," she whispered the last word tauntingly.

"Hmph. If you are going to call me 'Veggie' Then I will resort back to calling you 'woman' and not your real name. It's your choice." A malevolent smile spread across his lips. _She hates being called that._

"Okay you win! But seriously, what were you thinking about?"

__

She'll keep pestering me all night if I don't tell her now. "If you must know. I was thinking about how evil Kakarot's devil mate is. She screwed up my plan!"

"Devil mate? Oh you mean Chichi! You don't want to make her mad," Bulma lightly chuckled, "At least be glad I'm not like her."

"You better not become like her! I don't know why Kakarot married the loud mouth demon! If it wasn't for her, I would have clearly won the damn bet and Kakarot would be MY slave. Having to spar with me whenever I wanted too!" His anger was increasing tremendously each minute.

__

He sure does hate Chichi. "Calm down Vegeta! You still have some time. Twenty four hours haven't passed so you still have a chance to win. I'll invite them over again here tomorrow ok?"

The Saiya-jin nodded in approval, _Tomorrow will be the day, I will make Kakarot pay. _Her next question shocked him.

"Not that I don't think you'll lose or anything BUT what happens if Goku actually wins?" Bulma curiously asked.

__

Why the hell does she want to know!? "If I lose, which I WON'T, Kakarot wanted me to wear a woman's dress for a day. That sicko. If that wasn't bad enough, he also wanted me to say nice things to everyone and smile all week. How degrading is that!?"

__

Vegeta in a dress!? Bulma almost fell of the bed from laughing so hard, "I've got the PERFECT outfit for you Vegeta! You could wear the black cocktail dress I have, those are back in fashion you know. I'll fix your hair and face. You'll look so ADORABLE!"

Vegeta's mouth dropped in astonishment, "What the hell has gotten in to you Bulma!? There's NO chance in HELL that I'm going to wear woman's clothing! I'd rather be naked than do that!"

Bulma giggled and nestled into his chest, "I was just joking but...I pay to see you in one though."

The Saiya-jin snorted in response _Foolish woman. I'll deal with her and everyone tomorrow. _He closed his eyes and dozed of into a peaceful slumber.

-~-~-~--~-~

"Here Goten, catch!" Trunks threw him the weapon. 

*CRASH* _That jerk is breaking a lot of my mom's things! _He grabbed the baseball bat with ease. 

"Who ever is trying to rob us is in the kitchen. I got a plan. Now listen carefully. There's two entrances to the get into the kitchen; one on the left and the other on the right. You go on the left side. There's a light switch nearby it. I'll come in and knock the guy out with my bat. Then you turn on the lights ok?"

"Okay but how come you get to have all the fun beating up the guy?" he asked.

"It's my house Trunks and besides you tricked me last time. Now go get in your position."

The lavender haired boy stealthily walked to where he was suppose to be and waited for his cue. _I wonder who this guy is..._

Meanwhile Goten ran into the room where the stranger was. _This guy is going to pay! I'll teach him to take people's hard earned stuff! _With that thought burning in his mind he tore at the man with his bat, breaking it completely. _Boy this guy's head must be hollow or something!? _

"Turn on the lights now Trunks!"

The boy did as he was told. Both Saiya-jins gasped in surprise as the true identity of the stranger was shown.

"Yikes! I never knew your dad walked in his sleep!" 

"I didn't know that either! Just look at what he is doing!" the black haired boy screamed.

Goku was subconsciously searching through the fridge and putting everything he laid his hands on in one large platter.

"WOW! He can eat in his sleep too!" Trunks yelled, "But wait, we have to stop him before he eats anything."

Goten frowned, "Yeah but how do we wake him up? He'll be really grumpy."

"It's simple. We'll just blast him till he gets back to his senses," Trunks smugly replied.

"It's not that easy brainiac! Knowing you, you'll probably blow up the entire house!" he replied.

"Well do you have any other ideas Goten? We're losing time as it is. Your dad looks like he could eat the whole fridge in one bite!"

__

He has a point there. Well mom is going to kill me for doing this but you got to do what you got to do. "Fine then. Are you ready to fire?"

Trunks shook his head, "Yup, always am!"

The duo simultaneously ki blasted Goku knocking the helpless Saiya-jin out.

-~-~-~--~-~

Chichi awoke in the middle of the night feeling a cold draft. She rubbed her eyes and moved to the left side of the bed; hoping to snuggle in with her lover's embrace. Instead she found no one.

__

What the!? Where did Goku go!? *BOOM* A loud noise was heard coming from the kitchen. _What's going on here!? _She immediately ran into the room only greeted by thick smoke.

-~-~-~--~-~

"Oops! I think we accidentally knocked him out Goten. I'm real sorry about your kitchen too. I didn't know the blast was THAT powerful!"

The room's walls were completely demolished along with the appliances and the roof.

Goten quickly ran to his father's side. "I'm REALLY sorry dad! I didn't mean to do that! I was just trying to help you!" He mentally sighed, _He'll be out for a little while. What am I going to do about the kitchen though! At least mom isn't up._

The smoke had finally cleared and Chichi could clearly see her son kneeling beside her husband, Trunks standing next to him, and a demolished room.

"GOTEN AND TRUNKS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO GOKU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BEAUTIFUL KITCHEN! YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO SO START TALKING!" she yelled with totally fury.

Trunks whispered to him, "You tell her what happened, she is your mom and all." Goten sweat dropped and retold the past few events to his mother.

"THAT'S IT! I'M CALLING YOUR MOM RIGHT NOW TRUNKS!" Chichi stormed into her bed room and hit speed dial.

__

I'm in big trouble now. Who knows what punishment dad has got in store for me! Trunks nervously thought.

-~-~-~--~-~

Bulma was awoken at the sound of her telephone ringing. She glanced at her clock. _Only a maniac would call at four in the morning._

"Hello?" she groggily said.

"Hello Bulma! This is Chichi. You need to come over here this INSTANT to punish your boy Trunks!"

"What? Punish him? You want me to come over right now!? Look at the time Chi! I'm tired. I got to go!" 

She quickly hung up and disconnected the phone line. _That will keep her from calling me for a while._

Vegeta awoke at the sudden noise, "Who the hell was that?" he sleepily asked.

Bulma yawned, "Just Chichi. She said that Trunks need to be punished for doing something bad."

"Punished huh? I hope he blew up that witch's house!" he yelled.

Bulma laughed, "MY Trunks would NEVER do something like that!" she bent down and stroked his soft face, "Go to sleep Vegeta. It's getting late." The both dozed off.

-~-~-~--~-~

Chichi rapidly redialed her number only to be greeted by her answering machine. _Damn her! She's ignoring me now! _She threw the crimson phone against the wall in anger.

"You two! GO and to your room and SLEEP NOW! and DON'T make any noise!" she was fuming.

The two Saiya-jins raced into the room and into their separate beds. _I shouldn't have slept over tonight. _Trunks frowned. 

-~-~-~--~-~

Chichi knelt by her husband, "Come on Goku wake up!"

Still no movement.

"I order you to wake up NOW Goku!"

He still didn't move. Chichi began to weep on his tough chest.

-~-~-~--~-~

"AAAHHH! Chichi its you!? What are you doing here?" Goku finally got up. 

The raven haired woman ran into his arms, "Goku you're back! Don't ever leave me again!"

"Leave you? What did I miss?"

"Goten and Trunks shot you with a ki blast and you were out cold. They also made up an excuse saying that they were trying to save you from eating!"

Save me? I must have been eating in my sleep again. "I should go and thank them then."

Her mouth dropped to the floor, "THANK THEM!? Look at what they did to my house for Kami's sake! They should be punished, NOT thanked!"

"Boy Chichi you look stressed. Maybe you need to rest?"

"WHAT GAVE YOU THE IDEA I WAS STRESSED!" A vein was about to pop. 

__

She is scaring me. "You're going to get some sleep!" He gently picked her up in his arms.

"NO I'm not..." she quickly went into a deep slumber. Goku placed her in the bed and softly shut the door. _I guess I better go talk with the boys to see what I missed._

-~-~-~--~-~

AUTHOR'S NOTE: *yawn* That took a while to type. *eyelids begin to close* **Please Review! **Thanks! =^.^=

-Angel of Anime- 


	9. The winner is...

To Eat or Not to Eat?

Chapter Nine

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY

________________________________________________________________________

Goku was about to walk towards his youngest child's bedroom when the phone began to loudly ring.

Hmm...I wonder who could that be..? He cautiously picked up the red receiver.

"Kakarot?" the voice on the other line gruffly asked.

"Oh hey Vegeta! I haven't seen you in a LONG time! How's life?" he cheerfully replied.

__

What an idiot! "Baka! You just saw me yesterday! Nothing new has happened. Now I ORDER you to come over to my estate NOW! And bring my brat along too!"

Goku's mouth dropped; he stared at the clock, "Are you sure! I mean don't you think it's kind of early!? The boys haven't slept at ALL!"

"Hmph. It's not my fault the brats didn't want to get some sleep. Now don't question your almighty Prince. Get your ass over here IMMEDIATELY!" he screamed; then abruptly hanged up.

__

Yikes! He sure is cranky! I better get them then.

-~-~-~--~-~-~

Goten threw a fluffy pillow at Trunks, "It's ALL your fault! You thought up the idea to do the blasts! Now I'm gonna get yelled at and forced to study by mom!"

The lavender haired boy easily dodged the cushion, "Hey don't blame this all on ME! You agreed to it REMEMBER!? And besides, I'm going to get in A LOT more punishment from my dad when he finds out I helped your father," he began to frown.

The other Saiya-jin began to laugh, almost falling of the top bunk bed, "Oh yeah that's right! You're really screwed now! Your dad is going to beat you senseless just like last time! And I thought I had it bad!"

Trunks's frown got even deeper remembering the large beating he received when he had helped Goku win one of his sparring matches against his father, "Don't remind me..." His sad face turned one of anxiety when he heard someone knocking, "Someone's coming! Hurry pretend you're asleep!"

The duo jumped under the cotton covers and quickly shut their eyes. _Please Kami, don't let it not be my mom at the door..._Goten prayed.

-~-~-~--~-~-~

__

I could have sworn I heard them talking. The Saiya-jin shrugged his shoulders and tapped once more. Still no response. _They must be sleeping. I guess I'll just walk in then._

The door began to squeak as he entered the little room.

-~-~-~--~-~-~

The two were shaking with fright under the covers. _Please whoever this is. Make them go away! _Trunks thought. _I wish I never spent the night here!_

Suddenly the sheets were pulled off the bed. The Saiya-jin children started screaming in response, not opening their eyes. _If I can't see him, then maybe he's not there!_

-~-~-~--~-~-~

"AAHHHH!" Goku jumped back in shock. "Hey why are you all yelling for!? It's me! Everything's okay!"

Goten was the first to open his eyes, "Dad!" He raced into his father's embrace, "I thought you were mom!"

Trunks opened his eyes upon hearing their voices, "Phew! It's only you Goku!"

He grinned in response, "The one the only. Why do you look so down Trunks?"

The lilac haired boy attempted to smile but could not, "Well my dad is going to literally kill me when he finds out I helped you from losing the bet."

The eldest Saiya-jin laid his large hand on Trunk's small shoulder, "Don't worry about it. I bet he doesn't even know about it," he stopped and stared at both boys, "I never knew I ate in my sleep. Thanks for saving me!"

"No problem Dad but I'm worried about what Mom is going to do to me for blowing up the kitchen," Goten quietly said while staring at the wooden floor.

"You guys need to relax! You all are too young to be worrying about things like this! Don't worry Goten, I'll do something about the kitchen later and Trunks cheer up! I've known your Dad for a long time, he most likely forgot about you helping me already," He warmly smiled.

I guess he's right, Goku hardly ever lies about thing, "Okay but I wish Chichi hadn't called my mom last night..."

"Oh...speaking of that, Vegeta did call asking...no commanding me to take you home as soon as possible."

Trunks's mouth dropped in fear. _Oh no! Dad must know! He would NEVER call Goku!_

Noticing the boy's apprehension, he rapidly added, "Goten can come along with us when we go there."

Trunks sighed in relief. Goten beamed, "I'll be your bodyguard Trunks! No one can get you with me protecting you!"

The other Saiya-jin chuckled, "Okay but you know I'm stronger than you Goten. What's going to happen to your mom though? Won't she be mad when she finds out she's alone in the house?"

Goku placed his arm behind his head, "I guess we'll have to bring her along too then."

I was hoping he wouldn't say that, Trunks thought, _My dad and Goten's mom in the same house! Kami! Who knows what's going to happen! This is going to be interesting..._

-~-~-~--~-~-~

"Bulma WAKE UP!" Vegeta screamed as loud as he could manage in her ear.

What's his problem! She took a pillow covered her head, "Go AWAY Vegeta! I'm still tired!"

He was growing frustrated, "WAKE THE HELL UP NOW! Kakarot will be here any moment and I need breakfast ready before he arrives!" With ease he picked up the large bed, making her roll onto the carpet.

"Hey you dumb jerk! I was getting up in a minute! Couldn't you have waited and be patient for once in your life!?" she shrieked while getting up from the floor.

"NEVER! The Prince of all Saiya-jins should not be forced to wait for anything!" he snapped back. 

"Prince of all Saiya-jins! Ha! It's more like Prince of all Primates," Bulma whispered to herself while changing into sapphire blouse and skirt.

"What did you call me?" Vegeta emerged in front of her in his cerulean armor.

She smiled lightly, "Nothing VEGGIE!"

"WOMAN! I told you NOT to call me that ever again! I am Royalty! I am the Pri--" he stopped and caught the lamp Bulma had thrown at him in midair.

__

Kuso! He caught it! At least he shut up for a while.

Vegeta smirked, "Not bad. You almost got me. Alas you're always too slow...weakling!"

"WEAKLING!? Excuse me! If I didn't love you as much as I do, you would be out of this house for GOOD!" she yelled; eyes flaring up with rage.

He grinned evilly, "Of course you love me, how could ANYONE hate this sexy body of mine!" _She knows I'm right!_

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Get over yourself! Do you know what modesty is Vegeta?"

This is really going to piss her off, "Modesty? What's that? Some type of fruit?" he asked innocently.

"You're IMPOSSIBLE! Conceited baka!" She stormed off into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. _I can't believe him!_

Vegeta began to wildly laugh, _Me being humble! That will never happen! Why should I not show off my talents? I am the greatest, I have to remind everyone all the time about that. _

-~-~-~--~-~-~

Goku quietly went to his bedroom and gently picked up his wife.

"AAHHHH!" She instinctively punched him in the jaw. He almost dropped her.

"Ouch Chichi! It's just me" he said sweetly.

"You scared me to death! I thought you were some sort of criminal or something!" she screamed.

"Oh sorry, I'm kind of in a hurry. I'm going to teleport us over to Bulma's house right now."

"Good but put me down first," she ordered. _I'm going to give Bulma a piece of my mind._

Trunks and Goten walked up towards the two adults. "Okay, everyone just touch my arm or something and concentrate. We'll be there in a matter of seconds."

Just as he had promised they disappeared into thin air.

-~-~-~--~-~-~

"There! Are you happy now your high ass?" She slammed down another plate down on the metal table, "50 pancakes, 70 waffles, 10 omelets, and who knows how many of these I have!? You owe me big for this! I hate cooking!"

"You despise to cook because you simply suck at it!" was his only comment.

"Actually I'm pretty good at it. I'll let you on in a little secret Vegeta. I purposely cook your meals awful so you would think I'm a horrible chef and would stop bugging me about making you food. Fooled you didn't I? I'm a genius after all!" Bulma grinned at the Prince's shocked face.

"WHAT!? You mean to tell me you've been PURPOSELY cooking CRAP for me for Kami knows how long when you actually can make decent food!?"

Bulma nodded, trying to hold back a laugh, "You should NEVER underestimate Bulma Briefs! I'm the best at whatever I set my mind to. You should know that by now."

Shimatta! I should have known that she was capable of cooking better! He scowled. _Where is that bakayarou!?_

-~-~-~--~-~-~

They reappeared in the living room of Capsule Corp. _Mmmm...something smells good! _

Chichi stormed into the kitchen; they followed her in. "BULMA! You need to punish your kid NOW!"

"Huh? What did he do?" 

"HE BLEW UP MY KITCHEN!" she screamed.

"What!? Trunks is this true!?" Bulma asked, shocked completely.

The lavender haired boy nodded, looking at the ground; not trying to make eye contact.

"Good job brat! You're finally starting to act like me. All of those beatings I gave to you were worth it! Next time blow up the witch's ENTIRE house!" Vegeta yelled.

Trunks smiled, _I guess he doesn't know! Thank Kami!_

"Vegeta! Watch what you say! Trunks go to your room and Goten go with him!" Bulma barked.

The two kids did as they were told and marched into their room.

"You need to shut up you monkey or I'll hit you!" Chichi screamed angrily.

Vegeta laughed, "Monkey? What an original insult!" his voice was filled with total sarcasm, "So you're going to hit me are you demon woman? With what? Your pathetic frying pan! Unlike your mate, I fear no one."

Chichi was fuming, "Go to HELL! I HATE you!"

He smirked in response, "I already have been to hell. Don't worry, the feeling is mutual."

__

How could someone LOVE him!? "Next time STAY THERE!"

__

Yikes! I should change the subject soon before they start throwing things, Goku pondered. "Hey something smells good Bulma! I'm hungry. Did you ALL of this?"

"Yeah, now come and eat everyone. It's getting cold." _At least they stopped arguing. _

All four adults were seated. Everyone was consuming food; except Goku.

"Goku EAT something! Bulma made all this food and you're just going to sit there like an idiot! That's bad manners!" Chichi hollered while chewing some waffles.

Bulma replied, "It's okay Chi. He can't anyway."

Goku was beginning to feel guilty, "Vegeta, how much time till this bet is over?"

The Prince glanced at the stopwatch that he kept under his armor. _KUSO!!!! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE! I THOUGHT I HAD MORE TIME THAN THAT! _"There's 12 more hours Kakarot."

"TWELVE MORE HOURS! Come one Vegeta! Even I'm not that stupid! How much time is REALLY left?"

Damnit! It didn't work, "Fine there's only **5** more minutes left! But don't get all excited. You're going to lose!"

__

FIVE MORE MINUTES! Yes! He began to smile goofily.

The Saiya-jin prince began to chew on a pancake. _This actually tastes good. _He began to slowly lick the sweet brown syrup off his fingertips, while moaning in pleasure.

Everyone around the table stopped eating and stared at him. _What the heck is he doing!? I didn't know he liked syrup THAT much. _"Vegeta? Are you..ok?" his mate asked suspiciously.

He ignored her question and glanced at the stopwatch once more. _SHIT! Only 30 more seconds left! Time is passing more quickly all of a sudden!_

"Kakarot OPEN your mouth NOW!" he screamed.

"Huh? Why? Okay.." Goku opened his mouth as wide as he could. _Wonder why he wants me to do this?_

Vegeta swiftly threw a biscuit into the other Saiya-jin's mouth and slammed shut his mouth, "SWALLOW DAMNIT! SWALLOW!"

Ten more seconds were remaing..9...8..7...

_What!? NO I won't let this happen! I've come to far! _Goku spit the object out as fast as he could; it splattered against the wall. *BEEP* The stopwatch went off.

"NOOOOOOO!!! HOW COULD I LOSE TO A WORTHLESS BAKA LIKE YOU!" Vegeta's anger rose rapidly, he quickly transformed into a Super Saiya-jin. He was surrounded in a warm, golden aura.

Chichi and Bulma ran into the living room to be safe. _He's scaring me! _

"I'M A PRINCE! I WAS SUPPOSE TO WIN! YOU KAKAROT ARE A 3RD CLASS IDIOT! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO LOSE!" Vegeta was breathing deeply and returned to his normal form.

__

Gosh! I feel sorry for him, "Maybe we BOTH can win? You get what you want and so do I. Agreed?"

Vegeta shot a deadly look at him, "I have enough dignity left within my blood that I would not accept that proposal! It would be dishonorable. You won the bet fairly unfortunately. Your Prince commends you. You have proven to me that you are not a weakling. Don't expect me to say what I have just stated to you ever again!"

Wow...that's THE nicest thing he has ever said to me! Goku nodded, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

He looked up, "What now?"

Goku smiled nervously, "Since I won the bet and all...I was just wondering what type of a...dress you want to wear!" He placed a hand behind his head once more and laughed uneasily. 

Vegeta gritted his teeth, "Don't remind me..." _The strongest warrior in the universe is going to be reduced to wear women's garments! How the hell did that happen? My father would be laughing in his grave if he ever saw me. I should kill them all but I gave them my word. Damnit! I have officially reached a new low today..._

-~-~-~--~-~-~

AUTHOR'S NOTE: *dodges fruit being thrown at her* I'm really sorry! I know some of you wanted Vegeta to win the bet!

This would have been out earlier but when I first typed it up it accidentally got deleted somehow -_- (that's why it's so bad) This story is becoming stranger each chapter @_@ Don't worry, it isn't over for a while ^_^

Okay, this is probably going to be the weirdest question asked but here it goes *clears throat* I was just wondering what color and type of dress you reviewers would like to see Vegeta in? ^^; (I write for you guys!) Thanks for your support! **Keep Reviewing! **ja ne! ^.~

__

-Angel of Anime-


	10. Princess Vegeta!?

To Eat or Not to Eat?

Chapter Ten

_______________________________________________________________________

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY

Bulma raced out from their temporary shelter in the living room. 

"Vegeta! What happened!?" the azure haired female shrieked; eyes wide with apprehension.

Chichi ran in a second later, "GOKU! What is the meaning of this? Our breakfast is ruined! This is bad manners!" 

The younger Saiya-jin began to nervously laugh, "Well...uh..you see it was like this..."

Vegeta rudely intruded before he could finish, "Shut up Kakarot! It's none of their damn business! No one else needs to know about this horrid incident."

"Nani? None of our business!? Look here you ape! You almost wrecked the entire house transforming! Go to anger management classes and try to control your rage next time!"

__

Grrr....why doesn't she ever leave me alone!? "Hmph. Well at least I don't go around beating everyone with a pathetic cooking utensil!" He began to smirk widely but that look quickly disappeared when he heard her next remark.

"Oh shut up! At least I'm not a sore loser like yourself!" she barked fiercely.

Loser? What is she talking about? Wait...Vegeta LOST to Goku! No wonder he's so mad... Bulma silently pondered.

Goku began to nervously laugh once more. _Man I feel sorry for the guy..."_You know Vegeta, all you really got to do is wear a dress for a day and be nice all week. It's not like I'm telling you to go and wear a pink tutu and dance on TV or anything."

The Prince shot him daggers with his eyes. Attempting to control his rising resentment, he gritted his teeth and replied, "Kakarot, Do you know **HOW **embarrassing that is going to be for me!? Shimatta! I'm royalty! Not some drag queen! I have morals unlike you savages! Take your demon mate and leave me in peace!" He snorted in utter disgust. _This could not get anymore worse._

Bulma glanced at him once more; his scowl was deeper than usual._ This isn't the best time to tell him this but oh well..._"I called the carpenters a few minutes ago and they said it was going to take them around two weeks to fix up their demolished kitchen. Chichi and Goku are going to have to stay with us until it is fixed. I mean it is the least we can do; Trunks did help blow it up."

Vegeta's jaw dropped in shock, "What the HELL!!! Damn brat! I'll get him back later. How do you expect ME to be 'nice' to everyone with these two idiots roaming around the house!?"

"IDIOTS! Excuse me? If I am an idiot then you must be a total retard!" Chichi screamed back. Another argument had once again sprung up...

__

~-~-~--~-~

Kami! I have to stop this quick! Bulma nudged Goku's broad shoulder, "Psst...Hey listen to me..."

He immediately tilted his head towards her, "Huh? What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm going to go and get something. Make sure Vegeta doesn't leave," she calmly whispered.

He nodded, "Okay, sure." She stalked inaudibly away.

__

~-~-~--~-~

Trunks and Goten were now crouched around a metallic bin.

"Gosh! I never knew you had so much stuff Trunks! I mean your room is almost as big as my ENTIRE house!" said the very dazzled little Saiya-jin.

"Yeah, well everyone spoils me I guess," he carefully opened the bin and took out a ebony colored object and gazed at it.

Goten looked puzzled, "Hey, what's that?"

Trunks grinned wildly, "Well, remember the birthday party I had last week? The one with all the food and gifts?"

Goten thought for a moment, "Yeah but what does that have to do with anything?" He was still confused.

The lilac haired boy carefully unwrapped the object from its golden wrapping, revealing what it was, "My grandpa made me this little spy camera. Pretty cool, ne?"

Narrowing his dark orbs, the other child spoke, "Um...I don't see anything Trunks?"

"Look harder, it's there!"

He squinted once more and saw a black speck no bigger than the width of finger nail, "Wow! That thing is small! How do I see what it's recording?"

Trunks turned on the television in his room using his remote, "The camera compresses all of the images that it sees and converts them into waves. It then sends the waves to my TV and the TV automatically records it on tape. All we have to do is just rewind the tape to see what's going on. Pretty simple huh?" He smiled.

__

What did he just say? I'll just smile and nod, "What are you going to do with this thing?" He raised his eyebrow in suspicion.

"Well Yamcha said that I should use it to blackmail people," Trunks replied while hooking up the recorder to the television.

__

What is he talking about? "Black mail? But the mail man only gives us WHITE mail! Why would we want to color people's letters black Trunks? I don't get it!"

The other boy just stared at him and laughed. _He's so innocent! _"Yamcha said that I should go and tape some embarrassing and bad stuff about my dad and then show it to my mom."

"Why would he want you to do that? You're daddy is kind of cool in a way..."

Trunks shrugged his shoulders and stated, "I don't know why, but they sure do hate each other a lot for some reason. I'll never understand grownups. Come on, I'm going to go and get the security card from my parents' bedroom so I can get into the gravity machine. Hold this and follow me." 

He handed Goten the tiny spy camera and headed down the endless hallway; opening the huge metal door and stepped in.

Goten gazed in awe at the place. He had never been to this part of the mansion before. The grand bed had been properly made but scattered around it were piles of clothes and papers. 

__

Wow, Trunks's parents are more messier then I am...While looking around the place and strolling at the same time, Goten accidentally tripped over a book laying on the floor, dropping the camera amongst the rubble.

Trunks stridden back holding the card, "Okay, I got it. You can give me back the camera now Goten."

"Uh...I think I accidentally dropped it. Sorry!" Goten fearfully placed his hand behind his head.

"You baka!" He sensed someone impending. "Come on we have to go NOW!"

The two boys raced back to their room and slammed the door shut.

__

~-~-~--~-~

Bulma sauntered in her room._ I really need to clean this place! Now where is that...?_ She glanced around and spotted what she was searching for.

"Yes! I found it," picking it up from the drawer, she made her way back to the kitchen.

~-~-~--~-~

Chichi was now throwing plates at Vegeta, "You're the only bakayarou around here! You arrogant jerk!"

The Saiya-jin blocked it easily once more, "Be quiet onna!"

The blue haired woman pulled Goku's gi and handed him the weapon. He nodded in recognition; aimed at the still arguing Prince and fired.

"You're nothing but a..a...what's hap-p-ening..," Vegeta almost instantly collapsedto the marble floor before he could finish sentence.

Chichi's eyes doubled their normal size, "What did you guys do to him!?"

Bulma laughed, "Do I hear a hint of concern in your voice Chi? Don't worry, Goku only shot a tranquilizer bullet at him, he'll only be out for an hour or so. He needs to cool off."

Goku glanced at the clock, "So he'll only have to be in a dress for about 9 hours then he can go back to wearing his regular clothes."

Bulma glanced at him. _This week could not get any stranger_, "What happens tomorrow then?"

He grinned, "Vegeta will just have to be nice as he can possibly be and try not to scowl till this week is over!"

"Wow! That's going to be pure torture for him!" the raven haired female grinned evilly._ I'll get him back for all the insults he yelled at me._

~-~-~--~-~

Goku dragged Vegeta's heavy body into his bedroom. "So um...what do you think he should wear?"

Chichi came in with a emerald colored gown, "How about this? Green is the color of jealously and it suits him well!"

Bulma glanced at it oddly. _Someone call the fashion police_, "Um...let's try something else... "

Goku rushed in holding a white long dress with a vale, "This would look nice on him!"

She mentally sighed, "For Kami's sake that's my mother's wedding dress! He can't wear that!"

"Oops! Sorry then!" He ran back into the closet and picked up a whole stack of dresses. For the next half an hour the trio debated on his apparel.

"Okay he's wearing this and that's final!" Bulma picked up the sleek, black, satin dress.

The Saiya-jin began to frown, "I still think he would look cuter in this purple poka-dotted gown or this striped zebra looking thing!"

"I think he would look nice in this blue kimono!" Chichi replied.

"You guys are taking this too seriously! Now go and wait outside so I can put this on him!"

They both sauntered out of the room. _This is going to be a VERY long day...._

__

~-~-~--~-~

Chichi sneaked back into the bedroom; Vegeta was still lying there asleep in his feminine garment. _Here's my chance for a little payback!_

She searched the closet and pulled out a pair of navy platform shoes and placed them gently on his feet. _At least he is a little taller now..._

Looking through the drawer she spotted a makeup bag _Perfect! _Applyingall of the powder and accessories over his tanned face and placing a bow in his hair, she began to grin cruelly. _This will teach him to mess with me!_

Standing back a few yards, she gazed at her creation. His former brown lips were now a deep crimson color do to the lipstick, his eyes had a golden shade to them, and his cheeks were a rosy pink. _He looks all right... Sweet dreams PRINCESS Vegeta! _Sheran outside.

__

~-~-~--~-~

He awoke to the sound of a bell. His back felt like knives were stuck in it and his vision was cloudy. Getting up from the bed, he mumbled, "Must have been that poison breakfast I ate. That's why I feel so bad." 

*DING DONG* The bell was ringing, the Saiya-jin walked towards the door _Why do I feel so much taller all of a sudden? And how come I feel a draft? _His senses were barely awake, he opened the door to be greeted by an unexpected guest....

~-~-~--~-~

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for taking so long to update ^^; My school started -_- This chapter was kind of short (the next one will be longer hopefully) I like to thank everyone who has been reviewing! You all are great! =) Yes, I know this fic is strange O_o Vegeta IS going to get some form of revenge later on in the story (he's one of my favorite characters) Well **Keep Reviewing! **Ja ne! ^.~ 

PS: That would be really cool if someone drew Vegeta in a *cough* dress! ^_^ I'm bad at drawing anime characters @_@ Feel free to email me at anime87neko@hotmail.com if you decide to do it (you don't have to if you don't want to) Arigatou! 

-Angel of Anime-


	11. Unexpected Guests

To Eat or Not to Eat?

Chapter Eleven

_______________________________________________________________________

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY

Outside in the humid heat, a ruby haired female and a group of men were strolling at a slow pace toward Capsule Corporation.

"Miss, are you sure this is the right place?" A chubby, pale man holding a camera asked suspiciously.

The woman glanced at him with narrow slits for a moment, then continued to walk toward the door, "Of course this is the place! Don't question me; you're nothing but a mere cameraman. I am one of 'Z TV's finest reporters." She glanced at her watch on her wrist. _I can't believe I have to do such a pathetic story, who do they think I am? _

The photographers and other reporters gathered around the doorway while the woman with the red hair picked up her sleek microphone and turned to face them.

"On 3...2...1," the man with the camera screamed after pressing the crimson button on his camera, "GO! WE'RE LIVE"

Everything was quiet, all except the arrogant female speaking. "Hello everyone! I am Aecile Yi and this is your afternoon news on Z TV. As many of you all can remember, yesterday we aired a story about a high speed chase around Satan City. The two mad men, named are named Son Goku and Vegeta, were almost literally breaking the sound barrier . Unfortunately, these criminals were bailed out the same day by their wives. Who knows what these two will do next!? That is why I am here to do a follow up report where I will sit down with the dangerous duo and ask them about their motives."

She turned to an angle and was now facing the main entrance to the home. After ringing the bell a few times, she stopped and waited. _Please be home! I'll look like an idiot on live TV if no one answers._

~-~-~--~-~

Back at 'Kame House', Master Roshi was sitting on the couch, his eyes were wide and glued to the television. Spread around him were previously read magazines and empty cans of root bear. _Ah happy days! _

Turtle slowly crawled into the little entertainment area, "Master, what do you think you're doing! You shouldn't be watching the TV so closely, you'll get brainwashed!"

The old man continued to stare as if he was hypnotized; mouth drooling all the while, "Be quiet Turtle! My favorite show 'Wanda's Workout' is on and I think all of their clothes shrunk!" He giddily replied.

Abruptly Piccolo, Tien, and Chaozu strode inside the little hut. Tien walked over and sat down on the shadowy sofa; pushing away all of Master Roshi's 'novels' onto the floor. Chaozu floated near him.

"Thanks for letting us spar on your little island," Chaozu politely said.

Tien glared at the old hermit's magazines and inwardly sighed, "You're STILL looking at these!? No matter how old you get, you never change your disgusting ways. Still the perverted king of the world, ne?"

Piccolo was standing in the back, arms crossed across his chest, eyes closed. He snorted and replied, "The sad part is that he is proud of it."

A minute later, Krillin strolled in and stood by the television, "You know Master Roshi, if you're going to watch an exercise show at least work out with them. That's the whole point!"

The hermit broke his intense gaze away, "WHAT? I DO work out! I work out my eyes by watching them!" A grin over came his wrinkly face.

__

He needs to be taught a lesson! Krillin grabbed the remote off of the table and flipped through the channels, "Kami! ALL of these channels have nothing but women on them!"

Master Roshi began to nervously laugh, "Well what did you expect? Those were the only programs they had that I liked."

In the back, Piccolo was scowling, _One of these days, I'm going to pound that guy senseless._

"Ah! Here is a decent channel!" the bald headed man threw the remote across the room and sat down.

Master Roshi almost flew out of his chair, "KRILLIN! What are you doing! I'm missing my show! I don't want to watch an old hag reporting about some stupid thing that doesn't effect me!" _I should lock the doors next time to keep them out._

"Maybe you'll get lucky and something interesting will show today," he replied.

Chaozu floated around and sat on the edge of the furniture, "I have a feeling something strange is going to happen...I'm not sure what it is though..."

"Um...Master, I think you need to get your eyes checked again. That news girl doesn't look like a old hag to me," yelled Tien.

__

What is he talking about? The turtle hermit slowly turned around to face the TV, a wicked smile was written all over his face. "Hot Diggity! A cute reporter girl! I should watch this show more often, why didn't you tell me there were women like this on the news!?"

Everyone in the room began to sweat drop. _Oh kami...he needs some mental help..._

Piccolo unexpectedly ran in front of the television and barked, "Will you SHUT the hell up for at least a few minutes and watch the news! I'm this close to blowing this island of the map!" When he finished speaking, the Namekian sauntered back to his previous spot in the back of the room.

__

Wow...he's mad. I guess I should be quiet. I don't want to see if he's bluffing. The Hermit and everyone else silently watched the woman with the long crimson hair do her report. 

~-~-~--~-~

Vegeta was slowly walking toward the door, his vision was still cloudy, _Damn eyesight is screwing up now! Kakarot and his mate probably put a curse on me! I'm beginning to feel cold all of a sudden!_

*DING DONG* The doorbell rings were now growing louder. The Prince began to laugh, _That has to be Bulma, she's so impatient! Baka! Probably forgot the keys again. I should leave her out like that and not open the door. _He began to think about this for a moment. _No, I'll do that another time when I get over this sickness._

He reached for the golden knob and turned it slowly.

__

~-~-~--~-~

Chichi finally raced into the guest room to meet Goku and Bulma sitting on the sofa.

"What took you so long?" the Saiya-jin asked calmly.

"Oh nothing just looking around the house that's all," the black haired female answered nervously. _I know Goku will believe that but what about Bulma?_

Bulma glanced at her skeptically, _She's sure is in a good mood all of a sudden.... _"Why are you smiling so cruelly Chi? Is something wrong?"

The other woman was taken off guard from her comment, _I didn't know I was grinning _"No! Not at all! By the way, when do you think that Sleeping Ugly is going to wake up from his slumber?"

Bulma glanced at her watch on left wrist, "Hmm...I'd say in about 2 more hours or so. Why the sudden interest?" _She's up to something..._

__

Wait that can't be right! This is Vegeta we're talking about here! "Hey Bulma, is that statistic that you just gave based on an average HUMAN and not a SAIYA-JIN!?" Goku yelled, wide eyed in apprehension.

Oh Kami! He's right! All hell is going to break loose now! "Yes! That would mean that he would be waking up right about..."

"WOMAN!!!" A familiar pompous Prince's voice could be recognized.

"That's him! Come on!" Goku teleported to his location while the other duo sprinted toward the noise.

~-~-~--~-~

Trunks and Goten where now sitting on the bed staring at the navy carpet.

"I can't believe you dropped the camera Goten. I barely got to use it! You're so clumsy!" 

Goten began to place his hand behind his head, "Uh..I'm sorry Trunks. Hey maybe we can watch what is recording and then we can find it!"

"Okay but I think it fell in my mom's clothes so its going to show no movement at all." He walked toward the television and turned it on. A moving screen appeared.

"Hey Trunks! The picture is changing! The camera must have fell in your mom's black dress on accident! We can go and get it now!"

The lilac haired boy stared at the TV shocked, "My mom and your mother weren't wearing any black dresses Goten today...Who could this be then....?"

The little Saiya-jin squatted in a thinking pose, "Maybe it was the boogieman or a burglar?"

"I don't know but I intend to find out!" Trunks opened his organized closet door and took out a camcorder; he threw it directly at Goten, "You can tape what I do and I know you can't loose this camera. It's too big. Today and yesterday were weird so we're going to make a documentary!"

"A docuwhat!?" He asked puzzled.

"Never mind just record me and come downstairs!" 

Goten glared at the device in his hands and turned it on. _This is going to be fun! _He ran after Trunks down the corridor toward the stairs.

~-~-~--~-~

He slowly opened the door to be greeted by a herd of reporters.

"Hello Madam. I am Aecile Yi from 'Z TV' news. Do you happen to know where the men of the house, Son Goku and Vegeta may be?"

Vegeta's jaw drooped in shock but that look quickly changed into one of pure rage, "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU DITZ! I AM the Great Prince of the Saiya-jin race. I'm Vegeta damnit!"

__

Huh? How dare she speak to ME like that! She began to squint harder. _Wait a minute he does kind of look and sound like him_, "Sorry then. I never knew that you like to dress up as a woman in your spare time."

She then turned to her crew and hollered, "Hey make sure you get a close up on him!" _I can see the headlines now 'The Prince's little Secret Revealed' I'll be rich!_

"WHAT? Kisama!" he spat out in total hatred. 

She pointed toward his clothes. The Saiya-jin glanced down surprised at what he saw. _KUSO! I'm wearing a dress! Who put these crappy shoes on me!? No wonder I felt taller... _

As he wiped the sweat away from his forehead, he noticed a golden shine rubbed off on it. _DAMNIT! What is this? make up!? _He rubbed his hand across his face again and some powder came on to it. _Shimatta! I've had enough of this! _He formed a small ki blast in his palm and flung it at the crowd, knocking them 50 yards away.

"WOMAN!! Someone is going to pay for this! KAKAROT!" he stormed inside. "WHERE ARE YOU ALL!"

__

~-~-~--~-~

Everyone in the room was in shock including Picoolo. 

"Did you just see what I saw......?" The hermit asked slowly.

"Yes...that was disturbing..."Krillin added

Chaozu replied "VERY disturbing"

Tien rubbed his eyes, "Now I've seen everything! Vegeta in a dress with makeup on! I'm going to have nightmares now."

Piccolo chucked a bit, "By the look on his face when that reporter told him what he was wearing. I think he was forced into this. I've known him for a while and I know he wouldn't do something like that. He has too much pride."

"That's true. I think we should go over there right now to settle things out," Master Roshi began to stand up but was halted by the Namekian, "No, not now. He's going to be in a bad mood. Go tomorrow then."

Everyone silently nodded in approval. _Tomorrow..._

__

~-~-~--~-~

"What is the meaning of this!" The Prince screamed, " I can understand why I'm wearing this sleazy dress BUT I NEVER agreed to wear these high heels or this pitiful make up! I just got embarrassed outside on LIVE TV in front of all of Japan, hell all of the galaxy! I have lost most of my dignity damnit!"

"Make up? I've never handled that before," Goku replied. _He's mad..._

"Goku and I left together to go and sit in the guest room until you woke up, and Chichi...she was...ALL ALONE in the room!" They all stared at the shadowy haired female.

"Kisama! Hmph. I should have know that you would do such a cowardly act. If you weren't mated to that bakayarou over there then I would have blown you to pieces!" sheer detestation filled his voice.

"Well you CAN'T now quit complaining PRINCESS!" she retorted. 

Abruptly, the two chibi Saiya-jins ran down the stairs. Trunks stopped at the bottom when noticing the adults. _I hope everything is okay..._

Goten was too busy playing with the buttons on the camera to notice anyone; he ran into Trunks, toppling both of them to the hard tilling. 

"Ouch! Get off me baka!"

"Oops! Sorry Trunks!" he stood up and innocently looked at everyone. "Wow...I never knew your father was a cross dresser! You know yesterday, how I said that I wanted to be like him, well I take that back now," he whispered in his friend's ear.

"WHAT! I heard that you brat! I was FORCED into this by your sick minded father!" the Prince screamed.

"But Vegeta, I didn't force-"

His reply was cut short, "Shut up Kakarot!"

"Oh okay! I see now! Never mind then!" Goten picked up his camcorder and began recording.

Bulma took charge, "Okay Vegeta go and wash your face, Chichi and Goku go in the kitchen and make lunch, and Trunks and Goten just play outside for now."

The group obeyed her without resistance and went their own ways.

__

~-~-~--~-~

Vegeta glared at his reflection, "KAMI! Look at what the witch did to my beautiful face! She even put a flowery bow in my hair!" He ripped the barrette from his flamed hair and threw it in the trash. _Kuso! _

He quickly grabbed some soap and scrubbed the make up and dirt off. He glanced at his reflection once again and smirked, "Now that's what a Saiya-jin Prince's face looks like!" 

He now was looking at his feet, _Damn platform shoes! _He took them off and tossed them behind him, breaking a few windows all the while. _At least this dress isn't purple._

Vegeta walked into the living room, laid down on the couch and began to meditate, pondering about his life. _How did I end up like this!? This place has changed me...damn_

__

~-~-~--~-~

*DING DONG* The doorbell was ringing once again. Bulma sprinted across and unlocked it, _Who is it now?_

"*Hiccup* Hiiii Buullmaa! Got aaanny fiirrsstt aiiiidd? *hiccup* I kind of got in a fiiggghht toooday!" Yaumcha was standing there, with bloodshot eyes and a bruised cheek. He was wearing a plain shirt that appeared to have stains on it and blue jeans.

"Have you been drinking? Come on in!" 

"I don't knoooooow *hic* I ordered some juice. I think the baaaarrtendeeer got my order mixed uupp. I can't remember anything afrteeer! *hiccup*" He almost collapsed walking in.

"Oh Kami! Stay here while I get some bandages!" She raced off toward the east wing of Capsule Corporation.

Man I feel dizzy! He began to survey his surroundings and spotted someone lying on the couch wearing a dress_. Good thing Vegeta isn't here! That must be one of Bulma's coworkers! She looks kind of cute...I guess I'll go wake her up! This has to be my lucky day!_

~-~-~--~-~

AUTHOR'S NOTE: O.O Poor Vegeta! Things are going to change for the better for him in while. I like to thank all of the reviewers for their support. ^_^ I'm really sorry for not updating, there was too much going on and I couldn't find time to type. Gomen nasai! Sorry again! ^^() Well, this is one of the strangest chapters yet...O_o **PLEASE REVIEW! **Thanks =)

-Angel of Anime-

PS: My heart goes out to all of the grieving people in NYC and across America. Be strong. Like they say "United we stand, Divided we fall" We'll get through this...


	12. Rekindled Rage

To Eat or Not to Eat?

Chapter Twelve

_______________________________________________________________________

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY

__

Damn Kakarot and his insolent mate! I'm going to blast all of them to hell tomorrow! Vegeta was laying face down on the sofa with his eyebrows furrowed in sheer frustration. He wrapped his muscular arms around his hard stomach. _This is like a nightmare...WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME WHO ENDS UP LOSING AND NEVER KAKAROT!? Screw him to hell! _

His anger was rising tremendously, with every breath he took_. The NEXT person I see, I'm going to punch them to the next galaxy!_

~-~-~--~-~

Yaumcha was slowly dragging his drunken and beaten body closer to the figure on the sofa. _Fate brought me here to meet her! Man....my vision is messing up. I'm beginning to get a major headache all of a sudden._

When he finally reached his destination, he began to grow extremely anxious, _Aw..geez! I haven't done this in a long while. Now relax Yaumcha ol' buddy, I just gotta use the old charm! Yes that's it! _

He gently tapped the person on the shoulder, _Whoa...this girl sure has a lot of muscle. Heh, the stronger the better but....there's something eerily familiar about her. Man, that's the weirdest hair style I've seen on a chick before. Must be a new fad..._

~-~-~--~-~

The Prince was laying on his stomach when he felt something against the side of his shoulder. _WHAT NOW!? If embarrassing me in front of the universe and stealing my honor enough not enough to satisfy them, they've come back for more. Shimatta!_ His heart almost skipped a beat when he heard the figure speak.

"Uh, hi..um...my name's Yaumcha *hiccup* I'm sureee Bulma has toold yooooou all about meee though." 

He faked a laugh, "Soooo, I waas wonderiing, if you're not tooo busy *cough* maybe weee could hook up someetime...hoow about next weeek? Just youu and me babe!"

The prince's eyes doubled their normal proportion, _NO! KAMI NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! IT HAS IT TO BE A NIGHTMARE! _He quickly bit his lip and felt a stab of pain._ Arrg...Kisama! Kami must be finding this very hilarious! It's all Kakarot's blasted fault! Now how should I get rid of this idiot once and for all..._

Yaumcha was beginning to get edgy, _She hasn't moved at all, I hope she isn't dead or maybe she's just being rude! _"Exuusee mee but if yoou don't want tooo go out wiiith mee juuust saay it, I can taake 'no' for an answer unliike that jerk Vegetaa! He's a reeeaal pain in the yoou know what! I don't geeet why Bulmaa likes hiim. He thiinks he's better then eeveryone *hiccup* If he waaas here riight now, I'd wiipe that ugly smirk of hiiis cruummy old face oncee and for all!" He harshly tapped the figure on the shoulder once more, abruptly the Saiya-jin grabbed it, almost ripping it off.

"Suprise baka! So, you mistook me for a female **AND **insulted me ALL in one day!? If we were on Vegeta-sai, you would be ripped out limb from limb then thrown away to feed the animals you asshole!" His grip on the man's finger was becoming more unbearable, he laughed manically, "You said that if I was here that you would wipe this smirk off my...what was it? Crummy face for good, eh? Well, I'm here, I'd like to see you do it onre!"

"WHAT!? VEGETA!?" Yaumcha's drunken state was replaced by one of fear and shock, his heart began to race faster and faster, "I didn't know it was you! Honest! AAHHH! I can't BELIEVE I just asked...YOU out! What's happening to me!" _Of all the things that could have taken place, this did! If that bartender didn't mix up my drink I wouldn't have been drunk...damnit! I'm dead...why me...?_

"Hmph. I KNEW you were a really desperate weakling but I would have never imagined that you would have the audacity to stoop this **LOW! **You sick pervert!" The Saiya-jin swiftly rose up form the sofa, grabbed Yaumcha from his shirt and slammed him down. _Now which one should I use, ki blasts or punches._

He began to weigh the decisions in his mind. _I feel like stomping on someone today. He's lucky, this won't hurt THAT much, Kakarot will be my next punching bag when I get retribution, _"Get ready to feel my wrath bakayarou!"

__

Where's GOKU when you really need the guy!? "WAIT VEGETA! This is all one big misunderstanding! I didn't mean to! I'm Sor-" His response was cut short when the Prince's iron fist met his jaw. _Finally, this would keep him from whining, the little sissy..._

~-~-~--~-~

"Hey Goten, did you get that!? This is great for our first movie!" Trunks whispered, still glaring at the ongoing calamity. The two comrades where hiding behind a wooden desk.

"Huh? Oh yeah! This is awesome! Your dad is beating Yaumcha senseless! He would make a good wrestler on TV! Hey Trunks, I was wondering if you could you give me some of your toys? Please? My mom won't let me get anything that I don't need to live and you've got hundreds of them and all." A foolish grin overtook his cute face.

__

Poor kid.. "Okay fine just keep quite and record everything I tell you to and I'll give you.." He paused for a moment to think. _Hmmm...I gave him three last time but he picked all of my best ones so.., _"you can have six..."

"SIX!?" Goten's eyes lit up in joy and he began to bounce up and down giddily. "WOW! Trunks you're the best friend anyone could have! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" _This is great! Wait till Gohan hears about this!_

The lilac haired Saiya-jin just smirked, "I already **KNOW **I'm the best, thanks for reminding me though. You didn't hear the rest of what I had to say, you can have six of my toys BUT I get to choose them unlike last time."

"BUT TRUNKS!" the other boy whined, Trunks raced over and covered the boy's mouth.

"Shh...could you possibly be any louder! They'll hear us you dork!" he gently released his grip.

"Sorry, you better not give me your broken stuff or else I'm going to tell Gohan and he'll....uh...do something not nice to you!" He began to pout.

"Okay okay! I'll buy you something new. Look who's coming!" _This has just gotten a lot more interesting...._

"Yay! Who's coming? Is it my dad? I'm hungry. When do we eat? Uh...Trunks I kind of have to go to the bathroom..." He began to grow anxious, in the midst of that, the intruder stormed in the room.

~-~-~--~-~

"This will teach you some respect for the almighty Saiya-jin Prince!" He delivered another countless blow to Yaumcha. _He's weaker then I had imagined, he's already knocked out. Kuso! This isn't fun now. Oh well, I need to take out this rage somehow... _

He harshly lifted up the man's lifeless body and threw him, slamming into the solid door. _I don't want to blow up anything or else I'd be using more force on this fool!_

Right before the Saiya-jin was about to accomplish his next move, Bulma ran in, drooping the first aid kit on the floor on the way. Goku and Chichi pursued her.

"VEGETA!" She turned her face to look at his desolate one then noticing the body of her friend on the tilling, she almost shrieked, "YAUMCHA! I leave for 5 minutes and this is what happens!"

"It isn't my fault! That drunk idiot mistook me for a female and made advances toward me while I was laying on the sofa. My guard was down. He's probably spending too much time with that old wrinkly man, sicko...and to think YOU of all people dated him for kami's sake! That's just plain scary as hell to imagine!" 

A deep scowl covered his handsome features while he turned to face his antagonist. Staring at him straight in the eye, he coldly hollered, "This is your fault Kakarot! Everything that goes wrong in my life is YOUR fault! You stole my birthright! I was the one who was to surpass everyone else, to kill Frieza, not some inferior goody-good like you! It should have been ME! ME! ME! I **should** have been the one to win this bet! I'm am your prestigious Prince!"_ I can't stand to look at these idiots any longer! _With that last remark left echoing in the entire household like death, he stormed out and then entered one of his several rooms. Slamming the door, he locked himself in.

~-~-~--~-~

Everyone in the room was silent, still processing in their minds the event that had quickly taken place.

__

Gosh...I knew Vegeta didn't like me as much as everyone else but I never knew he hated me THIS much... Boy, talk about holding a grudge! He's been acting strange lately, I guess that part of him losing really shattered his pride completely and reawakened his anger towards me. Great, just what I need...a pissed off prince! I feel bad now..

Bulma was the first to break the silence, "Vegeta's been acting a little moody lately...I've lived with him for almost a decade and he only acts like this unless something is REALLY bothering him." _He looked so...lost and frustrated. Who would have ever thought something as simple as a bet could lead to this...._

"Remind me to stay away from him this week. Just look what he did to Yaumcha! I hope he didn't take what I said to him to heart." Chichi stepped closer and examined the former desert bandit, "Do you have a senzu bean? He nearly killed him. Him losing to you again is really starting to drive him even more insane then he already is don't you think?"

__

Why does he always blame me? I mean well...I have to do something soon or else all hell's going to break loose in Bulma's home! Goku pulled out a broken senzu bean from his pocket, "I never leave home without one of these anymore! Hey! I got a great idea! I know how we can get the good old arrogant prince we all know and love back!"

His wife raised an eyebrow, "The good old prince we all know and love!? Ha! Exude me from that! I suppose I'd rather see him act like a jerk rather then whatever the heck he is right now."

__

Wow...Goku has an 'great' idea! Now that's something you don't see everyday, Bulma was about to open her mouth to interrogate him but he 

vanished without a trace to his destination.

~-~-~--~-~

Not long after did he finally notice that he ran into his son's room. _How ironic...so this is what Trunks does with Kakarot's boy after training. Play foolish games..._

He shuffled around the pile of toys, when he stumbled upon a neatly folded photograph concealed under the wooden desk. _Hmm...what could this be...?_

He carefully unwrapped the sheet and peered on it, and gasped, surprised at what he was staring at.

He was holding in his pawns, a moment frozen time, a priceless memory. Cradled in his arms was a young lavender haired child. In the photo, his own expression was almost surreal in its own manner, a smile was etched upon his lips as he gazed upon is son. 

WHEN WAS THIS TAKEN!? Wait...He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts, _Bulma must have took this snapshot of me a long while ago when my guard was down. She thought I might rip it to shreds so it wouldn't see the light of day._..Smirking, he refolded the picture and placed it back. _She knows me too well, as long as no one else sees it, I'll leave it alone. I suppose I should spend more time with Trunks.._

The Saiya-jin flopped upon the sturdy bed and closed his eyes, silently contemplating his next move. _I'll think about that later. I have to find a way to redeem myself!_ _The one chance where I could easily defeat him, and I somehow got screwed like always. I'll never stop until I win Kakarot! Somehow, someway...._

~-~-~--~-~

Yaumcha began to regain the feeling in his body, as he opened his eyelids, two figures were staring at him. "Hey..guys..." he faintly said before passing out.

Chichi and Bulma stared at each other, with questionable looks. "Wow, I thought he'd be back to strength even though he ate only a tiny portion of the senzu."

Bulma shrugged, " I guess he was tired," she now turned her gaze towards a desk.

~-~-~--~-~

"AHHHH! I GOT TO GO! I GOTTA GO!" Goten was near tears, bouncing around nervously.

Trunks stared at him blankly, _I have the weirdest friends. _"Keep it down! My mom's looking directly at us dumbo! Where do you have to go!?"

"I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM OR ELSE I'LL WET MY PANTS!" He dropped the camera and sprinted as if he was on fire towards the nearest washroom.

"TRUNKS! Come out of hiding! I know you're there!" his blue haired mother bellowed, crossing her arms disappointedly.

Aww...just leave it to Goten to ruin the day and run off leaving me in trouble all by myself! He reluctantly stepped out.

"What were you two doing sneaking around!?" This time Chichi spoke up.

Sweat drops began to form on the little Saiya-jin's pale forehead, he stared at the ground. _Just don't make eye contact and tell them a little story and I'll be okay..._

"TRUNKS! **LOOK** AT ME when I'm speaking to you!" Bulma echoed defiantly.

__

Oh no...He slowly lifted his gaze from his shoes to his mother's sapphire pools, "Well..uh...you see...me and Goten were pretending that we were....um...we were double agents! Yeah, we were double agents see! So we were gathering evidence and stuff..." He attempted to convincingly smile. _Kami, I hope mom believes this..._

That alibi sounds a little strange to me...go around the house with a camera and all...her thoughts was interrupted by Chichi's booming voice.

"I KNEW it! My little Goten probably thought of that game ALL by himself didn't he Trunks?"

The boy nodded wearily. _Like Goku always says, nod and smile..._

"My Goten has the greatest imagination ever! And to think you thought he'd grow up stupid Bulma!" she turned her head to glare viciously at her friend.

Bulma laughed uneasily, "Heh heh...I was just joking!" _Yeah right...time for me to change the subject,_ "Trunks, can you go and pick up Yamcha and lay him down the sofa. Me and Chichi are going to go make lunch!" Rapidly they walked off towards the main kitchen area.

~-~-~--~-~

Soon after he had finished moving the knocked out man onto the couch, did ideas start to pop up in his mind. _So ....I'm all alone...with a camera that's recording whatever I do... _A devilish smile spread across his face and he made a mad dash all across the house, gathering supplies. When he finally had what he needed he returned to the room to be greeted by a grinning Goten.

I'_m not even going to ask what he's smiling about... "_Here!" He tossed the other boy an apple and some rope, "Tie Yaumcha up and stick the fruit in his mouth while I do the rest."

"Uh...Trunks...is this...legal? Won't they be mad at us?"

His friend chuckled, "Of course they'll be mad! That's the whole point! Geez, could you be anymore stupider? My dad will like it though so I'm safe. You need to be more adventurous like myself! Quit hiding behind your brother's shadow!" Grabbing the case of pink face paint, he wrote out '**BEWARE: IDIOT AT LARGE**'across Yaumcha's forehead, after lacing some ribbons of assorted colors in the victim's short hair. He picked up the can of whip cream and spelled out "**TRUNKS AND GOTEN WERE HERE**" across his chest. _That will teach him to mess with my dad.._

After finishing his tasks, he helped Trunks glue on some horns on their victim's head along with a clown nose on face, and bunny slippers on his feet. "I'm not stupid...I just get a little confused sometimes...that's all...And I'm not hiding behind anyone's shadow, my shadow is hiding behind me! Hey Trunks, Is this super glue?" Goten retorted.

"Nah! I ran out of super glue last week when Grandpa was trying to fix my model rocket. I want to glue some feathers on him but I don't have any. Now step back and gaze at our creation!"

They both moved back and looked critically at the person before them. "Good Job! I think we make a great team!" He gave his friend a high-five, left then returned with a camera.

"Okay go stand next to Yaumcha, this will take the picture in 10 seconds!" He quickly pressed the timer on the mechanism and ran towards the sofa and kneeled next to it. Goten smiled goofily while making a peace symbol, but litlle did he know that Trunks put bunny ears on him while sticking his toungue out. _Hah! Sucker... _*SNAP* Out came a picture from the camera.

"Uh...why did we do that?" Goten asked still confued.

Trunks bounced over and picked up the snapshot and placed it his pocket. "It's going to be a souvenir! Why else!?"

"Huh? Oh I knew that! Wait...what's a souvenir? Where are you going to put that anyway?"

The lavender haired boy stared at his friend, dumbfounded, "I don't get it! Your brother is a genius but you're a total idiot!" raising his head skeptically he continued, "A souvenir is something you keep so that you'll remember that moment. I'm going to hide this under my toy bin because that's where all of my meaningful pictures are!"

Goten scartched his head, still a little confused he replied, "Oh...I think I should hang out with Gohan a little bit more often. Maybe his smartness will rub off me and I'll be JUST like him!" He beamed innocently.

"GOTEN! TRUNKS! COME HERE NOW!" It was the unmistakable voice of Chichi.

"Oh great....I guess we're in trouble. Remind me to come back and clean up this place before anyone sees!" _What happened now..._

"Okay!" The duo scampered off towards where they heard the noise.

~-~-~--~-~

Goku walked in and picked up the black reciever and dialed some numbers. _Come on! Pick up! This is important!_ A being finaly took the phone.

"Moshi, moshi! This is Gohan speaking. Can I help you?"

"Oh GOHAN! Thank Kami it's you! I have a favor I gotta ask you!"

"Huh? Oh hey dad! What's new? How's mom?" 

"Nevermind them! I need you to come over as soon as possible!"

__

Whoah...what's up with dad. He's usually takes his time when he does stuff... "Okay, I'm going to bring Videl with me. Krillin just called me and says that he and the rest of the gang are heading over towards Capsule Corp to make sure everything's okay. Is that all right?"

A smile spread across the elder Saiya-jin's features, "I thought they said they wanted to come tommorow. Oh well! That'd be GREAT! It'll be like a reunion of somesort! Hurry up then son!" He ununexpectedly hanged up. _Now almost everything is set up..._

~-~-~--~-~

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Gomen nasai! n_n;; SORRY for the extremely late update! ^-^() Fanfiction.net was acting a little...odd and I was swamped with projects and homework X_x The next chapter will be out soon! **Please Review! **I'm making everything up as I type. Bai for now! Thanks! ^o^

PS: I just found out that I had the 'International Channel' two weeks ago. (shows how observant I am ne? o_O;;) They showed one of my favorite episodes of the Buu saga last Sunday, It was where Majin Vegeta embraced his son, Trunks. *sniff* 

PPS: Sorry to any Yaumcha fans out there who might have read this chapter! ^_^;; I have nothing against him, I just couldn't resist adding that part in. ;D

-Angel of Anime-


	13. Saiya-jin Pride

To Eat or Not to Eat?

Chapter Thirteen

_______________________________________________________________________

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY

Gohan strolled casually towards the main entrance the Capsule Corporation with the harsh rays of the sun beating down on his muscled shoulders. _Yes! We're finally here! _Stopping at the door, he turned around to face his companions. "Hey guys, glad you all called us first to hitch a ride over here!"

Krillin walked over towards the half Saiya-jin, "No problem Gohan, we WERE going to stop over tomorrow but someone...," he stopped himself in mid-sentence to glare Master Roshi angrily in the eye before proceeding, "...didn't want to miss their TV show."

__

Huh? Noticing the hard stares he was receiving, Master Roshi quickly blurted out, "What are you talking about Krillin! That show only comes on once a week, I would tape it but Piccolo blew the damn VCR up the last time he was at my hut!"

The Namekian heard the old man's words with disgust, "Hmph. Just keep blaming others for your mistakes will take you nowhere in life. Remember that." He rapidly turned his back towards him and shut his eyes.

__

Why did I even bother coming along! 18 picked gently grabbed her pigtailed daughter and stepped closer, "All right you two, act more mature especially you Roshi. If you act like that around my daughter again, you can kiss you ass goodbye and that's a promise."

The old turtle hermit began to sweat profusely. _Ah...I better watch my mouth...I don't want to get on her bad side now. _"No hard feelings! Um...let' s hurry this up, it'll be dark soon."

Marron began to clap her hands ecstatically causing the bows on her hair to unravel a bit, "I wanna see Unky Veggie!"

Tien stepped up nearer to pat the child on her head, "You'll see your Uncle Vegeta and a whole lot more. I'll guarantee you that!" _Let's just hope this won't be the last thing we see, knowing Vegeta's anger he'll explode if he sees us._

"Too bad Yaumcha couldn't come along. I tried calling him but Puar said that he left a while ago," Choutzu stated as he hovered around the door. _I would think he would be the first one here..._

Videl rang the doorbell, "I'm just hoping Gohan's mom won't be there. She scares me sometimes..." She moved her hand through her smooth, jet-black hair while waiting patiently for the door to open. _What's taking so long..._

~-~-~--~-~

Chichi took off her white, cotton apron and set it to the side of the counter. She quickly sulked into the dinning room chair, "That took forever to make!"

Her friend sat down beside her, "Well, you could have asked for help. It wouldn't have taken as long."

The black hair female laughed, "I doubt it....everything that took a long time to make will be devoured in a matter of seconds when Goku arrives. That's ironic in a way.."

__

Wow! Something smells good! Goku raced into the kitchen, "So when's lunch?"

"Geez Goku, Vegeta was right. You do have a one tracked mind, not a 'Hi, how are you?' first, instead you automatically asked about lunch. I'm not that surprised though."

__

Oops! He quickly placed his hand around his large head. "Ah Sorry Bulma! That was the first thing that popped into my mind. I called Gohan a short time ago and he said that he and the rest of the gang will arrive in a little while."

"He had better brought along Videl if he knows what's best for him," Chichi replied.

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Oh give it a break Chi, you're always bothering that poor girl about marrying Gohan. I think it's pretty obvious that they like each other." _When will she learn?_

"Hey, like they say 'better safe then sorry.' I have to make sure this works. She's from a rich family and that's exactly what my little Gohan needs," the woman began to daydream, "One day he'll become a famous scholar, be married, have a child, I girl I hope, and..."

*DING DONG* The bell was ringing loudly throughout the complex. 

"Finally! They're here! Come on lets go!" Goku gently grabbed his wife's arm, in effect snapping her back into reality. The trio of adults began to walk in the direction of the door, passing through the living room.

"Hey guys! Wait! What's that thing laying on the couch?" Bulma cautiously walked over to get a better look.

Chichi and Goku halted and peered along with the female.

"Hm...the ki feels familiar...It reminds me of...Yaumcha!" the Saiya-jin exclaimed. _Kami...what in the world did he do to himself this time?_

"Yaumcha!? He didn't look this...uh...different last time Chichi and I saw him..I mean he has feathers and odd objects glued on him!" She began to pull off the obscure items on her friend when she read what was sloppily scrawled on his forehead. _'Idiot at large' eh? Well...I know a few people who would agree. _She silently chuckled to herself.

"I'm going to go and answer the door, Piccolo is with them and I'm sure he's probably thinking off blowing down the door." With a few brief paces he disappeared. 

"Bulma can you read what this says?"

The azure haired woman glanced over her shoulder, "I think it spells out...'Trunks...and...Go..wait Goten were here!?' Nani!? So they're responsible for this mess."

Chichi's eyes turned wide as saucers, "WHAT? GOTEN!? TRUNKS!? WHEREVER YOU ARE YOU BETTER EXPLAIN THIS QUICK?" she bellowed.

~-~-~--~-~

"Hey Trunks, what do we do know?" Goten inquired, "I'm bored."

His friend stood up and grabbed the camera, "I don't know...It's gotten a little quiet all of a sudden," _Wait! I'm forgetting to do something?_ "Goten, did you remember to clean up that mess that we made on Yaumcha!?"

The chibi Saiya-jin scratched his head, "Uh...mess? What mess?"

Trunks all most fainted, _I'll take that as a 'no' _"The mess we made just five minutes ago! How could you forget that?"

"TRUNKS!" The loud voice of his mother was booming through the house.

__

Kuso! "It's too late to do anything now. Come on!" _Where's dad when you need him? _The lavender haired boy scampered off towards the direction of the voice.

__

What's going on? The confused Saiya-jin pursued his companion.

~-~-~--~-~

Goku opened the door to be greeted by the grumpy faces of 18 and Piccolo.

"What took so long? We've been standing out here for ages!" The blonde woman screamed.

"Well...uh...you see it was like this..." Goku stammered. _Talk about being in a bad mood.._

"Forget it dad, we're here and that's all that matters." he stepped inside the estate followed by his friends. 

~-~-~--~-~

"Now who's idea was this?" Chichi screamed while holding a metal utensil in her hand. 

Goten and Trunks both glanced at each other nervously. At the same time they both stuttered out from their mouths and pointed to one another, "..it...was him..!"

"It was your idea Goten, I was just the innocent victim here!" Trunks glowered. _I can't afford to be in anymore trouble now!_

"Is this true?" Chichi asked her son. Trunks snickered in behind her while making faces. _Now how is he going to explain himself out of this one? Sucker!_

__

This isn't fair! Goten bounced back, "Nahuh! Trunks was the one telling me to do this! C'mon Trunks! Stop lying!"

Here we go again with the blame game...Bulma silently pondered.

Tien walked in, followed by the rest of the Z senshi. _Oh no...Chichi has her frying pan, this isn't good.._

"Okay, we'll talk about this tomorrow!" She then rapidly turned around and put on a hard smile. _Have to make a good impression for Videl._

Gohan walked in a glanced around at his surroundings, "Hey Mom, Bulma, Trunks, Goten, and..." He squinted his eyes hard on the figure, "and Yaumcha I'm presuming? Where's Vegeta?" _Never a dull moment around here...._

Bulma nodded, "As for Vegeta, he locked himself in one of the rooms and refuses to come out."

"What? We came all the way here and we don't even get to see him in a dress?" the turtle hermit asked shocked. _I missed my show for nothing!_

18 released her grip on her daughter's hand. "This isn't a petting zoo old man! At least I won't eat your sorry food, that's a plus."

Trunks nudged Goten on the shoulder, "Look, it's your brother!"

Goten tilted his head immediately and ran toward his elder sibling and hugged him, "GOHAN! You're back! Did you get me anything?"

The elder Saiya-jin bent down to his brother's eye level and ruffled his hair, "How are you doing squirt? I bought you some candy that you can share with Trunks and Marron over there." He reached into his pocket and took out a bag and gave it to the child, "Now go play for now!"

__

Sugoi! "Come on! I'm going outside!" Goten yelled at his friends as he sprinted out the door.

Trunks dashed after him. _He better not eat the whole thing!_

Marron stopped hiding behind her mom and trailed after the boy, "I want candy too!" 

Goku walked over towards the dining table, "Now we can finally discuss this issue but first," his stomach growled wildly, "Let's eat!" 

Well, I actually have to agree with him on this one! Tien thought, "But wait, what do we do about Yaumcha?"

Goku shrugged his broad shoulders, _Beats me..._

"I say we just leave him there until he wakes up, we've got more important stuff to think about today," Chichi replied.

Everyone in the room agree unanimously and sat down to eat the savory meal. 

~-~-~--~-~

Goten pulled out the bag and was about to eat one piece when Trunks ran up towards him and snatched it away. Unwrapping the foil, he popped it in his mouth. _Too slow! _

"Hey Trunks! Gohan got that for me not you!" the little boy angrily stated.

The other Saiya-jin swallowed the piece in one gulp, "Oops! I already ate it! Gohan said to divide it up. You know the saying 'Sharing is Caring.'"

"Oh fine, but you owe me." 

Marron finally arrived, tripping over her untied shoelaces throughout the way. She walked over towards Trunks and pulled his hair, "Hiya Trunkies! Why is your hair so purply?"

Caught off guard by the little girl's attack, the half Saiya-jin fell back, _AAH! What was that for!? _"Marron, my name's Trunks not Trunkies or whatever you said. You should go back inside to your mom and dad." He was beginning to get annoyed. _What now?_

Goten on the other hand was giggling at him, "You'd make a great babysitter!" 

The pig-tailed blonde now ran in the direction of Goten, "CANDY! Gimme! I want some!"

__

Huh? The ebony hair colored seven year old stuck his hand into the sack and pulled out a mint and handed it to her.

"YAY! I'm going to show it to mommy!" Marron took the sweet and ran off inside.

"Goten! What were you thinking! For all you know she could have cooties!?" Trunks tried to reduce the damage that was inflicted by Marron. _Arrg! My hair's messed up!_

Goten raised one of his eyebrows in suspicion, "'Cooties'? What's that? Some sort of new brand of candy?"

The other boy let out a sigh, _Idiot_ "Cooties is the disease girls have, every boy knows that!"

__

Disease! Goten's eyes doubled their normal proportion, "Am I going to turn into a monster or something now!? Am I!? Is there a cure!? I don't feel so good all of a sudden..."

__

Yikes! He's taking this a little too seriously..., "Yeah, something bad will happen to you, BUT since I'm your best friend and all I'll teach you the cure...for a price of course," he grinned cruelly. 

Goten tossed him the sack of candy, "Okay! Take the whole thing just tell me!"

Trunks grabbed it, _Wow...that actually worked! _"Well, okay. Just repeat after me okay?"

Goten nodded in apprehension. _This is scary!_

"Circle, Circle...dot, dot. Now I got the cootie shot."

"Circle Circle dot dot! Now I got the cootie shot!!" the boy repeated hastily.

"Circle, Circle...square, square. Now I got it everywhere." _This is too funny! _

"Circle Circle! Square Square! Now I got it everywhere! How much more Trunks!"

"Circle, Circle...knife, knife. Now I got it for life."

"Circle Circle Knife Knife! Now I got it for life!" _That was easy!_

"Wait there's one last part, now close your eyes and..." *POW* He swiftly punched his companion in the shoulder. "There! No you're safe against cooties thanks too me!" _Gullible to the core..._

Goten rubbed his shoulder, "Ow...that hurt. Thanks Trunks! I'm going to go back inside, it's getting cold." He picked up the camera and dashed away.

__

Well today wasn't a total waste. At least I got candy! He grabbed his goodie bag and scampered inside.

~-~-~--~-~

The three women were in the vast kitchen washing the dishes pilled up after lunch.

"Kami! Who can they eat THAT much! I just got sick watching them gobble all of that down!" Videl stated in disgust.

"Oh well, look at the good part, food is never wasted. By the way...Videl do you know a way to a man's heart is through food? I could give you the recipes of some of Gohan's favorite foods." Chichi said nonchalantly. 

__

What is she up to? "Uh...I'm going to er...go...go wash my hands!" She said nervously before departing.

Bulma chuckled to herself while placing away another dish. _Scared the girl away again.._

~-~-~--~-~

"So, I was thinking, that in order to get Vegeta back to his arrogant self again, we can just make it look like I ate without knowing it and let him win," Goku said leaning against the counter in the lab.

"Are you sure about that dad? I mean, I sure wouldn't want to be bossed around by Vegeta for a whole month. That's crazy!" Gohan asked with apprehension.

"Yeah, well this is my way of repaying for all of that things he blames me for," He quickly turned to face Dr. Briefs, "You have security tapes all across Capsule Corp right?"

The Old man stroked his gray moustache, "Of course, anything you want me to look for in particular?"

"Yeah, get the tape from yesterday and find the spot where I'm lying in the grass asleep. Gohan and I will try to reenact the scene so to speak but this time, I'll eat and you can edit it in so when Vegeta will see it, he'll think he won," He paused for a moment before proceeding, "Come on, Gohan let's go before the sun sets."

"Well take..." before Dr. Briefs could finish his sentence, the two had both disappeared, "...care." _They're in a rush!_

~-~-~--~-~

"Where's the dang remote!" Master Roshi asked, shuffling through papers on the desk.

"Don't tell me you're going to watch TV here too? That's just sad..." Krillin replied. _And to think I trained under this guy!_

Piccolo walked in scowling, "If you're looking for the remote, let's just say it's been properly disposed of and don't even think about turning it on the other way." 

Shimatta! I knew I should have spent that 100 piece zeni on a portable television instead of a new mag! The turtle hermit sulked back on the couch. 

~-~-~--~-~

"Okay! I got the shot dad! You can get up now," yelled Gohan. He closed the video camera back in the case.

His father stood up, brushing off the grass of his orange gi. _Well that was easier then I thought. _"Man I'm starved! Let's drop this off and go eat!"

Gohan nodded and followed his father into the room where Dr. Briefs was stationed at. He handed the old man the camera and tape. 

__

Hmm...the man took it and examined, "this won't take but a few minutes to do, I leave the tape on the shelf in the kitchen once it done." Stroking his ebony kitty, he began his work.

"Thanks!" Goku grinned. _I can smell dinner already! Can't wait! _ He walked off toward the pleasant aroma.

Gohan was about to follow him when Videl ran into him, "Gohan! It's you! I've been looking for you!"

What? His face flushed, "You...You..were? Why?"

"Your mom's acting weird again. What should I do?" She said, wide eyed.

The half Saiya-jin laughed nervously, "Well that's her! Good old mom! Always playing around you know." _Oh great! I hope she believes this.._

"I suppose you're right. She has the weirdest sense of humor I've ever seen though," she shrugged her shoulders, "Let's go eat!"

~-~-~--~-~

"Now here's the capsule with your father's armor and this," Bulma place her hand in her picket and took out a card, "here's the key to your room. Oh! Tell him to come out and eat after he changes there's something waiting in the kitchen for him." _I can't believe the day is over already...well things are looking somewhat normal._

"Your not saying he's actually going to come out of the room? It was nice and quiet without the freak," Chichi frowned. _Just when there was peace in the house._

Her son took the card and held the capsule in his small palms. _I hope dad is all right..._

~-~-~--~-~

"I have to go. It's gotten late," Tien said as he stood up from the sofa.

"So am I. Are you guys leaving too?" Choutzu asked quietly.

"No way! I'm not leaving till I see Vegeta!" Master Roshi screamed, knocking his sunglasses off his face. Let's just hope _Bulma won't kick me out now._

"I'm curious too on how this plays out. This is kind of like some drama you'd see of TV. Freaky as it is," Krillin said.

Tien glanced a Piccolo. _He's probably meditating_, "Okay, see you all next week. Tell me what happens!" Followed closely by his friend, he exited. 

~-~-~--~-~

Trunks knocked gently against the door, "Dad, I'm coming in..." _It's really quiet in there._

Goten stepped back cautiously, "Come on open it!"

The boy slowly slid the card through the slot and the door slid open but to their surprise no one seemed to be in the room. _What happened?_

~-~-~--~-~

Sensing someone's presence, the Prince shot up from his slumber. _Damnit, I can't even sleep peacefully!_

He quickly align his body against the wall, all the while keeping a watchful eye on the scene.

Trunks and Goten slowly walked inside the room, "What happened? I didn't know your dad could do disappearing tricks like that!"

So it was them...The Saiya-jin stepped out from the shadows, "So why were you both sent here? Did Kakarot want to bother me?" _Kuso! This is so embarrassing, being in a dress in front of my own flesh and blood.._

His son spun around and handed him the capsule, "Uh...no dad, mom says you can change back into your armor. The day's over!" _This is weird..._

"FINALLY!" Anxiously grabbing the capsule, he ran into the bathroom, closed the door, and changed. _Thank Kami!_

He came out smirking, with his cerulean armor on his body. _I'll burn that other garment soon enough... _"Well do you have a question or what?" 

Trunks spoke up, "Me and Goten want to know what was all of that stuff that you were yelling at Goku about? What exactly IS pride?" 

Shocked by the question_, _he thought for a moment. _This is what I need to teach them both about. Kakarot doesn't even understand this so I'll have to teach his brat too. _"Well, pride is something instilled in every Saiya-jin's heart and soul. It's the one thing that keeps the blood pumping in our veins. We fight because of our honor for ourselves and our race."

He looked at the blank expressions on their faces, "Hm...I'll give you an example, pretend the entire galaxy is one large video game so to speak and each planet is one individual game. Now on the planet you both live on is called...."

"Ooo! Call it Planet Goten!"

"NO! Name it after me dad!" Trunks yelled.

"As I was saying, it is called Planet Gotenks. Happy? Anyways, so you, Trunks, are the prince, and..." Vegeta stated.

"Wait! What am I? What am I? Can a be something too?" Goten piped up.

"Shh...be quiet! Wait till he's done!" Trunks scolded his friend.

__

You could be the clown...Vegeta still agitated continued, "Now you were told that you were the greatest warrior..er..'gamer' in the universe. That thought has been saved into your memory. The more you fight, the more points or battle experience you would get and ascend to another level. One day, when you were young, an evil tyrant or in this analogy could be the 'boss' snatches you away and forces you to watch the death of..." he closed his eyes and frowned, "the death of your father, your entire race that you were destined to rule, your entire damn planet wiped off the galaxy in a matter of minutes..."

Goten and Trunks looked at each other nervously. "Is he...okay?" the black haired boy asked.

"I don't know...this is scary..." Trunks said concerned, _I haven't seen dad like this before._

"....Then a few years later, some bakayrou who didn't even know he was a Saiya-jin until told so, goes and ascends to a Super Saiya-jin before me, his prince! And too make it worse he stole my birth right and killed that bastard Frieza...."

"DAD! SNAP OUT OF IT! Come on Goten, help me!" Goten crawled over and helped him shake Vegeta out of his trance.

~-~-~--~-~

The Saiya-jin Prince shacked his head and rubbed his eyes. _What the hell happened?_

"Who was that freezer person you were talking about?" Goten asked innocently.

"You zoned out all of a sudden when you were trying to explain to us what pride was. It was like you couldn't hear us!" his son said still tense.

"Oh...I was?" _They shouldn't have seen that! Shimatta.. _"I'll tell you all about this one day, when you're older and able to comprehend much more mature topics. Until then, don't ask. Now," His hard stomach growled, _I've ignored my hunger for long enough_, "I'm going to go and eat, coming along if you all want."

He stood up and stretched his body, glanced himself once in the mirror and left. _That baka Yaumcha better have left or else..._

The two boys where left alone in the room, puzzled all the while. 

Goten yawned, "I don't understand grownups. How much older do we have to be! I think I'm pretty old as it is. Oh well, I'm just glad I'm allowed to stay up this late!"

Trunks nodded, "Grownups are weird. I'm hungry too, let's get some junk food!"

His friend nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah! I've just got to remember to hide it from my mom. She says it's bad for me. Something about being 'hyper.'"

The door shut silently as the duo left. 

~-~-~--~-~

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Gomen nasai! I'm extremely sorry for a really late update! n_n;;; My brain has been fried from exams x_x *cries* I haven't been writing as well because of that. It's been pretty crazy this month, my brother got in a car crash again [he's okay now O.o;;] and my Aunt just recently passed away from cancer. ;_; But, everything is all right here.

Thank you all for your gracious reviews! ^_^! They helped me going when typing this up! Arigatou! Arigatou! **Please Review **on this one! It was kind of hard to type because I had to share my PC. @_@

-Angel of Anime-

PS: There's a few chapters left of this story. e_e I have to think up of a good closure.

PPS: Happy Holidays! [I know most of them are over but it's the thought that counts ^.~] and happy [EARLY] new year!


End file.
